Pieces of a Broken Heart
by Cryptic Ash
Summary: Just don't read it. Please. Don't. Your mother will cry if you do. It's that bad.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, it was just driving me mad on how much I wanted to do a GoldenSun fic, So here it is, it's a short few chaptered one, but I can't make it long because my Zelda one is already in for heavy duty, so I can't make two really long stories at once.  
  
Hail: Isn't nice to be back again?  
  
Sleet: You can say that again!  
  
I love GoldenSun SO damn much, that I will even put up with these stupid little buggers! Oh, and by the way, in this story, this is after Isaac and everybody completed their quest, and it is kind of a spoiler, so if you haven't beaten the second game, then I would advise you not to read on.  
  
Gust: I get to torcher you again!  
  
I own nothing of GoldenSun, so please... just get on with the fic....  
  
Chapter One: Broken Heart  
  
Mia brushed her hair, it was the only thing that she could do right at that moment to make herself feel better. It was midnight, and she knew that she should be in bed, but she just couldn't sleep. She was going to go back to Imil, Isaac and everyone had just completed the quest. And she was currently staying at an inn at Vale, the hometown of Isaac, Felix, Garet, and Jenna. She had been her for months now, helping the villagers of Vale rebuild their homes after it had all been leveled out. It had almost been a year since she had been here, and she still hadn't been able to tell Isaac her true feelings about him.  
It hurt her, to see him and know that he didn't know about how much she cared for him, but she could never be able to tell him the truth. She was going to leave in about a week, go back to Imil, but leaving her heart soul here with one person. His eyes haunted her, every time she would close her eyes they were there, and when she would sleep, they would there. Staring at her.  
"Mia?"  
Mia stopped brushing her hair and looked and saw Sheba standing at her doorway, she hadn't even noticed that Sheba had come in.  
"Yes Sheba?" She asked her as she placed a fake smile on her face.  
"Don't, I'm a Mind Reader, I know what you're thinking about. You have to tell Isaac the truth Mia, you love him."  
The smile disappeared, and Mia looked back into her reflection. Sheba and Jenna had known that she was in love with Isaac, because she had told them so, it was when they were first traveling with each other. Flashback   
Mia laid down and put her head on her pillow, and silently began to cry, just at that moment, her new room mates Jenna and Sheba came in. Mia jumped up and then wiped away the tears before either of them could see.  
"Hello, Sheba and Jenna, I suppose that we will be sharing this room."  
Sheba walked over to Mia and sat down next to her.  
"Mia, I've just meet you and Isaac, Garet, and Ivan only have good things to say about you, but I've been feeling bad vibes from you. What's wrong?"  
Jenna sat down on Mia's pillow.  
"Sheba's right, all of the boys only have good things to say about you, but I can tell that something's wrong. Tell us, it can be a secret between the three of us, you know, a girls thing!"  
Mia looked at both of them, and then saw Sheba's eyes flash. She smiled at Sheba, trying not to sniffle.  
"Please don't read my mind, I can tell when you're doing it, I've had plenty of practice with Ivan." She looked down the floor, Ivan knew her secret, but he promised that he would never tell.  
Sheba placed a small hand on Mia's shoulder and made Mia look her eyes.  
"I won't read your mind, but you should tell somebody before it explodes and you embarrass yourself."  
Mia wanted to look away from Sheba's penetrating gaze, but Sheba was using some type of Psynergy to make sure that she didn't look away.  
"I... I'm... in love with Isaac."  
The words fell out of her mouth before she knew that she had even spoken the words, Sheba let her go and Mia immediately looked at the floor. Slowly the tears began to fall, and both Jenna and Sheba put their arms around her.  
"I'm sorry," said Sheba, "I didn't know it was that serious, if I had known it was something like, then I wouldn't have pried...."  
"It's Ok," Mia said through her tears, she said it so quietly that only Sheba and Jenna could hear her. "It's the truth anyway." End of Flashback   
  
Closing the door, Sheba walked over to Mia and then stood behind her, her nightgown waving.  
"Why don't you tell him? You would stop hurting the way you are now, I'm your best friend, and I say that you should tell him."  
Mia got off the stool and paced around as tears threatened to come out.  
"I can't, I don't have that kind of courage. And besides, I know that he doesn't love me, maybe as a friend, but nothing more."  
She sighed and then walked over and took Mia's hand to make her stop pacing around.  
"If you don't tell him, then you'll never know. Lay down Mia, it will make you feel better."  
Mia sighed and sat down on her bed, and Sheba sat down next to her, still holding Mia's hand.  
"Mia, you're going to leave soon, you should at least try and give him some type of a hint. Maybe he'll ask you ask you to be his partner in the celebration that Vale is having. Ivan's asked me, and Garet's asked Jenna, and Isaac will probably ask you!"  
"I have a feeling Pier's will, not Isaac, after all, this partner stuff seems to be going by Psynergy element, haven't you noticed? Maybe Isaac is gay and he'll ask Felix." She said this in a sarcastic voice, although for some reason part of her wasn't kidding.  
"Maybe, but I don't think that Felix will except." Sheba hugged Mia, and then released her. "Do you have a dress for the celebration?"  
"Well, no."  
"Mia!"  
"Well, I really don't think that anyone is going to ask me."  
"How many different boys have asked you to be their date?"  
"That isn't fair Sheba!"  
"Let me see, there were those four boys that asked you the first day that the governor announced that there was to be a celebration. And then it at least doubled the next day... and what about the next day? Even more wasn't it? And then today-."  
"Alright! You have your point!"  
Sheba hugged Mia again and then stood up.  
"Get a dress, and tell Isaac."  
With that said and done, Sheba turned around and walked out of Mia's door, closing it silently. Mia laid down and pulled the covers over her head, and saw Isaac eyes. She opened them again, how would she get to sleep when Isaac was staring at her? She closed her eyes again, and saw Isaac's eyes again. They looked at her, and Mia felt herself get cold as his gaze penetrated her as it always did.  
  
Mia sleepily got off of her bed; she hadn't slept at all that night. Isaac's eyes had been haunting her again, just as the night before, and the night before that. Mia couldn't remember the last time she had been able to sleep correctly without his eyes haunting her like that. She yawned then walked over to her mirror, brushing her hair Shade jumped out of the mirror and onto her lap. Putting her brush down, she petted him with a gentle finger and he coed and she smiled and then returned to brushing her hair. Once she finished that, she picked Shade up and put him on the top of her head. All of her other Djinn popped out from their places around the room and settled themselves on Mia's head or shoulders. She made sure to give them each a little special attention and then went to get her clothes on.  
She got out her usual outfit, her blue and purple dress with the cape. She dressed and then put her hair up in its usual style; she looked in the mirror and saw that she had small black bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. She went through her belongings and found some powder; she placed it under her eyes so that no one would notice, once she was satisfied and put it away and then went out the door. That powder had served her well, she had bought it at some town and it had kept the black from under her eyes from showing. The sagging she couldn't do anything about, but they had slowly come, so she was sure that none of the others had noticed.  
She meet Sheba, Ivan and Piers at the lobby of the inn and they all ate together, once they were finished, they all headed out together to meet the rest of the gang.  
They meet Felix and Jenna first, and then Garet, Isaac was busy helping his father with carpeting and was going to arrive late. Mia sighed, it brought her pain to look at his flawless face, and it was always difficult to try and not avoid his gaze whenever he looked at her, so it was nice that he wasn't going to haunt her in such an early hour.  
They went down to the center of Vale were a new Pysnergy stone had been placed and decorations for the party to come in one day were beginning to go up. Mia sat down next to the Psynergy stone as everyone else went off to buy new things, and spend time with their dates. Mia sat there for ten more minutes, and then saw Isaac coming down the hill with saw dust in his hair, face, and clothes.  
He walked over to her and then sat down next to her cross legged.  
"Nice day wouldn't you say Mia?"  
"Yes it is." She replied back to him in the straightest voice she could manage. She looked at him and then put her hands through his hair to get the saw dust out, at least that was her excuse for touching his hair.  
"I always get saw dust all over me whenever I help my dad, not that it bothers me that much though. I'm used to it."  
Mia frowned when she had gotten all of the saw dust out his hair and took her hand away and rested it on the ground. He looked at her and Mia felt her insides flip.  
"Has Piers asked you out to the celebration yet?"  
Mia blinked, astounded at his question.  
"No, he hasn't, why do you ask?"  
Isaac looked away and Mia's insides went in their correct places again.  
"Just wondering, all of those other boys have asked you, why do you always turn them down?"  
"Well, it's just that, that, well...."  
"You just don't feel like a date, is that it?"  
"Well no, I'm just waiting for the right guy to ask me I guess."  
"Oh."  
Mia's frown deepened at his last remark, what was, 'oh,' supposed to mean?  
"Do you have a date?" She asked him, and she looked at the grass, hoping that he would say no.  
"No. Piers and Felix don't have one either, maybe one of them will ask you."  
"I would say no even if they asked me."  
"What if I asked?"  
Mia looked at Isaac with shock, but he just kept his eyes on the skies.  
"Well, if, if, I said no, then I guess that I would be... well, lying."  
  
Isaac looked at her with the same shock.  
"You would? Why?"  
"Well...."  
Mia was cut off when the rest of the group had come up and started talking to Isaac. Mia sighed happily, that was a close call. Jenna and Sheba took Mia's arm and took her off to a shop that Mia hadn't bothered to go to before.  
"We need to get you a dress!" Jenna cried out as they walked into the busy store, woman of all ages were looking at gowns. Mia looked at Jenna and then to Sheba, blushing.  
"I don't need I dress, honest!  
"Sheba told me that you haven't picked out a dress yet, and I can't let that pass by. What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't make you get a dress for this party that Vale is having?"  
"I could just wear this dress, I'm fine, really, I don't even have a date!"  
"Well," said Sheba as she towed Mia towards some dress, "when you wear this dress to party then all of the boys will want to dance with you. And I bet that if asked a random person they would say yes!"  
"But it's only formal that the boy asks the girl to a date, and I've already told those boys no."  
"Well then just tell one of them that you changed your mind, they'll say yes, I know it!"  
Both Sheba and Jenna let go of Mia and began to grab random dresses, Mia felt a drop going down the back of her head.  
"Please, I don't need a dress!"  
The other two just ignored her and kept on looking at dresses, desperate, Mia kept on trying to make excuses like, "But you two need a dress, why don't you go looking for yourselves?" or, "Please, I really, really, don't need a dress!" But still they ignored her, and Mia had finally found a bench to sit on. She played with Hail on her lap; every once in a while Sheba and Jenna would run up to her and ask Mia to try on a dress. But Mia never liked any of the dresses; none of them seemed to click.  
At least an hour or so had gone by, and still she had no dress, Sheba and Jenna had seemed to finally give up too and were sitting down next to Mia.  
"I can't believe that we couldn't find a stupid dress for you Mia, I'm sorry!"  
"It's alright Jenna, and besides, I don't even want a dress anyway."  
Sheba had her arms crossed on her chest and had her legs over each other, lost in thought. Mia stood up and told them thank you and then scuttled out of the store as fast as she could. She went to some fields where the Sol Sactrum used to be and sat down. The villagers had thought of that place as a holy ground and so they built Vale a little far away from it. It was enough so that Mia could get a good of the town, Isaac and Felix had made a hill just that the later generations would recognize that place as the spot where the Sol Sactrum used to stand. Mia didn't really believe that that place had any harm, so she had gone there one day and had found that no one bothered to ever go out there. She had sort of made it her 'place,' the place where she could sit and think, and sometime just be by herself whenever she needed it.  
The wind played with her hair, and all her Djinn jumped off of her and ran off to find a good spot to get some sun. Mia sighed, every time she would come here, it was never too chilly or too hot, it was just right with a gentle breeze coming every now and then. It was also the only place that seemed to make her forget about Isaac. Laying back, she closed her eyes, and let herself drift into sleep without dreams, into the water of her mind.  
When she woke up again, the sun was just in the center of the sky, and Mia felt her stomach grumble. She sat up and stretched, and then placed a hand on her stomach, she was hungry and wanted to get some food, but she didn't want to leave this place.  
"Hail, Sleet, Shade, Fizz, and everyone else, come back!"  
All of her djinn came back and lined up in front of her, waiting for her orders.  
"Could you guys get some food? I don't really feel like leaving her right now, if you any of you don't' want to then I can go down and get some food for us all."  
Her djinn bounced up twice, and Mia had found in her journey that that meant yes, she smiled as they went to the village. They were all so nice and sweet, but Ivan had always told Mia that was because she was always so kind to them and that they reflected her emotions. As an example, he told this to Mia, "Haven't you noticed that my djinn are always smart and that Garet's are usually stupid?" It wasn't true, but he had a point, his were the smartest out the four of them, Isaac's the bravest, Mia's the kindest, and Garet's the strongest, but sometimes they acted stupid. It was true; they reflected their master's emotions.  
Her djinn came back at what seemed like no time at all and brought back some bread and fruit with a cup, when she asked them where their food was they all did nothing and so she sent them to get their own food. They did that often, they would get whatever Mia asked for but would never get anything for themselves. Mia filled her cup up with water with her Psynergy and then began to eat her food. Her djinn came back with their own food and then disappeared in their hiding places again. Mia ate her food slowly, taking her time, and would refill her cup whenever she ran out. She had found that drank a lot of water but then would usually never had to go to the bathroom after, it was probably her element, like how Garet could withstand scorching temperature.  
After she finished her food she napped again, and when she woke up she found that she had a guest sitting next to her. He had his eyes to the sky as he always did.  
"Isaac? What are you doing here?"  
"Same thing you are, to relax. So is where you go when you disappear? I admit it's a pretty clever, going to the place where people consider holy. You don't believe that it's holy?"  
She sat up and watched Isaac's finger as he twirled a piece of grass in it.  
"Well I do, but it's the only place that I can go to be alone without anyone bothering me."  
Isaac stopped playing with the grass and then looked at Mia.  
"Am I bothering you? I'll leave if you want; I know what it's like to always be bugged whenever you need privacy."  
Blushing Mia looked away and one of her djinn appeared so that she could play with them and have an excuse for not looking at Isaac.  
"No, it's alright; you don't bother me at all."  
"I don't? Really?"  
"No, you don't at all, whenever you're around me it's like I'm in the middle of the ocean on a cool day with a nice breeze. Like when we're on the boat, but there isn't any noise, and no body is there to bother you, just calm and peaceful." Mia went crimson, why in the WORLD did she just say that!  
"Oh, well then I'm glad that I don't bother you, I'm sure that Garet bothers you a lot."  
"Yes, he does sometimes." She told him while giggling, still playing with her djinn.  
"Sometimes? He drives me nuts! Or maybe it's because I've always known him all of my life."  
"No, he bothers Ivan a lot too, and don't forget Felix, Peirs, and Sheba, he bothers Jenna too, but she has a crush on him." Mia blushed even harder, why was it that whenever she talked to Isaac that unwanted things would come out of her mouth? She might as well just tell him the truth right then and there!  
"She does? It doesn't surprise me, I've had a hunch on that ever since I was like ten, that was just before the boulder came and nearly killed Jenna's parents and Felix, and don't forget my dad. I can still remember how I felt myself shatter into pieces when I saw that boulder go over my father, I was certain that he had been crushed to death." Even though Mia couldn't see him, she knew that Isaac was smiling. "But that doesn't matter anymore, because now, he's here with me and mom, and he's here to stay. I'm really going to miss you Mia, when you leave and go back to Imil, maybe it's selfish of me, but I want you to stay. Ivan is staying, so is Piers since he has been cast out of his home. And Sheba is going to go back home and then come back, or at least that's if her father and family gives her permission. But the people of Imil need you, and so I can't do anything to stop you."  
Mia felt tears build behind her eyes, she didn't want to leave either, but Isaac didn't know her feelings, and Imil would need her when winter came even with the fountain. And the Lighthouse needed to be guarded from thieves anyway. She had no choice; she was tied to her blood to be the guardian of the lighthouse by herself. Alex, he was a traitor, and she hated him in so many ways, but before he had betrayed her, he had been her best friend, and whenever they needed help they were there each other. But now she was all alone, with no body to be by her side. No matter what, she would have to leave all her friends, she hadn't told that to Sheba or Jenna or any of the crew that even if she wanted to she had to go back to the lighthouse; she had no choice but to return. She had already broken the one of the laws of her ancestors when she left the lighthouse with Isaac, but when she had helped light them; she had completely destroyed her heritage. She knew she had done the right thing, but inside where her blood connections lay, she was as much of a traitor as Alex was.  
During the journey, she had felt the lighthouse call her, and every day that she had been away from it the call had gotten stronger. If she didn't go back soon, it would force her to come, like a zombie. It was more like being a slave. Not a guardian.  
"Mia are you sure that you want to go back to Imil?"  
Mia jumped and then looked at Isaac.  
"I miss it so much it's almost unbearable, I have to go back, and I miss the people there so much." The lie she had just spoke burned he lips and her heart, she was good at it, but she hated doing it. Isaac looked back at the sky, and Mia felt like she would burst from the hurting inside of herself. "I'm sorry Isaac, but I'm going to go now. Bye."  
Her djinn came back and went in her and pockets, she walked off the hill without looking back at Isaac. Instead she looked at Vale an at its villagers, all of them working to get ready for the celebration. She walked through the town without stopping to greet anyone, instead, she went strait to her room, her djinn bounced off of her but she called their attention.  
"Don't get comfterable, we are all going to go tonight, back to my hometown of Imil, it's always cold there, so I think that all of you will be right at home. But since the journey is over, if any of you want to leave, you may, I won't try to stop you at all." She told this to them in a whisper, so that no one trying to hear could listen, only her djinn. All of her djinn jumped up to her, and they stayed on her.  
"I guess that means that none of you are leaving? Thank you so much, when I thought about going to the lighthouse, I thought that was going to be alone, but I still have all you with me."  
She went around the room and began collecting her things, but then stopped, if Sheba or one of her friends saw an empty room then they would certainly try to stop her from leaving early, and she couldn't have that. She put the things that had gotten back and then went back outside where Sheba and Ivan greeted her. She was afraid that they would read her mind and know her plan, but their eyes didn't glow and neither of them seemed to be out of their usual selves. That day she spent time with all of her friends as much as she could, then at night, when no sound came to her ears, she began packing.  
After finishing she found that she had very little, just her weapon, food, she wouldn't need the skin powder any more, change of clothes, and the pack itself. She got a piece of paper and a pen and began writing, after crying on a couple she had finally been able to not ruin this one:  
  
Dear Isaac, Ivan, Garet, Felix, Jenna, Sheba, Piers and Kraden,  
  
I am sorry for leaving so early without notice, but it seems that the time has come for me to leave this place. I will miss all of you with all my heart and soul, I can't make this letter any longer, but the money for my stay at the inn is on the bed. Goodbye.  
  
My deepest love to all of you,  
  
Mia  
  
Mia finished the letter and then left it on the desk; she picked up her belongings and then made sure that no-one was in the hallway. When she was certain, she crept out as without even making a sound. Once she was outside she put her hood on and then slung the pack on her back, checking to make sure that she had her Frost Wand, she walked out the gates of Vale. After walking for a few minutes, she looked back at the place where she had left her heart and soul with one person, and then turned back and began walking to the place where she was being called to.  
  
Sheba woke up quietly as she always did as the sun streamed through the windows, the day already seemed to be a good day when the smell of breakfast meet her nose, but something inside of her felt wrong. It was her Psynergy that was giving her a bad vibe; she got out of bed without bothering to change clothes and followed her feelings. When she arrived at Mia's room, she flung the door open and saw that Mia wasn't in her bed and that all of her things were gone. She looked around and saw a piece of paper on the desk, she ran over and read it, and kept on reading it over and over again unable to believe that Mia had left without saying goodbye in person to anyone. She put the letter back and then ran to her room to get dressed as fast as she could. Once she was finished she ran out and then franticly banged on Piers' and Ivan's doors. Both of them came out a sleepily, but when Sheba told them about Mia they told her to go tell the others and to meet them back at the Psynergy stone. Sheba didn't waste anytime, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her to Garet's, Jenna's and Felix's and Isaac's home to tell them the bad news. All of them hurried to get dressed and then headed down to the Psynergy stone to meet.  
Sheba went and got Mia's letter and read it to everyone, and no one said a word after she finished, all of them had the same thoughts going through their heads. Why did she leave so early?  
Jenna cried, and Sheba was close to it but she kept her tears in, Isaac just kept on staring at the grounds with one of his hands on his head. Garet was muttering curses, Piers was leaning against the Psynergy stone with his eyes closed, and Felix was holding Jenna and had the same sorrow in his eyes as everyone else did. They all knew that she was going to leave, but it hurt them that she had left without even a word, all that was left of her was a letter.  
"Why would she leave so early?" Jenna demanded as kicked the ground with her feet after Felix had let her go. Other villagers weren't staring but wondering what was wrong with their young heroes.  
"Who knows?" Piers said, his arms crossed over his chest, he was still leaning on the stone.  
"Mia," said Isaac, "I don't get it, but at the same time I do. Yesterday I was talking to her, and she said that she missed Imil so much that it was almost unbearable. I guess that she just couldn't take it any more. But I feel like there's more to it then that!"  
Both Jenna and Sheba looked at each other, and Ivan suddenly began fiddling with his fingers. Garet caught them all doing this and made a statement.  
"Hey is there something that you guys know about and you aren't telling us?"  
Piers opened his eyes to see what Garet was yelling about, and the rest of the gang all had their eyes turned to them. "If you don't say, I swear that I'll pound it out of you!"  
Isaac raced in front of Garet and put his arms out in front of Sheba and Jenna.  
"No Garet, they need to tell us, but right now violence isn't the answer." He let his arms fall and then looked at Ivan, Sheba, and Jenna with questioning eyes. "What do you know that would make her leave so suddenly like this?"  
"We can't tell!" Jenna blurted out, and Sheba and Ivan let their mouths drop. "We promised not to!"  
"Nice work Jenna, now it'll make then want to know even more!" Sheba hissed at her, Ivan shook his head and spoke up.  
"But it is true, we know something that none of you know about, but you need to trust me when I say THAT YOU REALLY DO NOT WANT TO KNOW."  
Isaac walked over to Ivan and placed his hands on Ivan's shoulder, he looked strait into Ivan's eyes. "You need to tell us, it's obvious that whatever made her leave is something serious, so we all need to know.  
"You DO NOT need to know! Trust me!" Ivan said as he looked from Isaac's gaze.  
"We'll its serious, so we do need to know!"  
Ivan looked at Sheba and Jenna for help, and Sheba went and gently took Isaac's arm off of Ivan's shoulder. She looked at him, and Isaac looked strait into her eyes.  
"It's about you Isaac." Sheba said, and Jenna made some kind of a hissing noise, but Ivan looked to the ground. "Since she's not here anymore, I guess I should tell you, but at the same time, it would be dishonest of me to tell you."  
All of them quieted, and Ivan looked at Sheba and then cleared his throat and said, "You should him, it's for the best." Sheba looked at Ivan and nodded, and then looked back at Isaac. "If Mia were here, then she would give the worst frost bite that anyone could ever get in their life." Taking a deep breath as Jenna mad an odd noise she whispered low enough to where Isaac and everyone else could hear except the villagers, she said. "Mia is in love with, I don't know how long."  
"About since the time when arrived in Sheba's hometown." Ivan said as Jenna furiously began to kick to the ground.  
"What?" Isaac asked his eyes wide. "Why didn't she tell me?"  
"Well," Ivan said, "look at it this way, would you go up to Mia and tell her out of the blue, 'oh my sweet heart I love I love you!' I wouldn't, and besides that, her mind would always go berserk whenever she saw you, but in a hurt way, because she loved so much. It was a hard secret, but she didn't have the courage to tell you if you want me to tell you flat-out strait. I know because whenever she saw or was near you I could sense it, and so I know that she knew that that I knew, she even told me not to pretend that I didn't know. I don't know how Jenna or Sheba got wind, but at least now you know."  
"Mia told us the first time that we were in the cabin together," said Jenna quietly since all of her rage had evaporated. "It's been a secret for so long, and Sheba wasn't kidding when she said that Mia would give her the worst frost-bite ever, she would give it to me too, and also Ivan."  
Isaac backed up slowly, thinking of the all times when Mia would look away from him and would start doing something, she hadn't done that because she had to do something, and it had been because it hurt her to see him. "I would of never...." He began to say, but the words wouldn't come out. The truth of it was, he loved her too, but he had always thought that she didn't have feelings for him. And the very sight of her gave him pleasure, not pain!  
"Isaac!" Isaac's father called from a distance, "Son, I need your help, I'm sorry to pull you away, but I just really need some help!"  
Isaac turned away from the group and ran over to his father, his father gave him a weird look but just lead him back to the carpeting shed.  
Piers looked up to the sky, he had seen this before, situations where somebody was desperately in love someone but didn't have the courage to tell. It always ended up in a tragic mess, and he wished that he didn't have to see two of his closest friends be wounded like this. Although that wasn't true, he didn't have to see Mia, but he still knew that she was hurting off somewhere away from Vale. He walked away from the Psynergy stone and just kept on looking to the sky.  
Felix stood while looking at the grass, he hadn't even noticed that Mia had feelings for Isaac; she had hid it from them so well. He pushed away a bang that had fallen over his right eye and then closed his eyes, why did he have to see this? He had already seen broken people, why did he have to see it again? And why his friend?  
Garet still stood there, dumbfounded, but at the same time feeling guilty. If hadn't demanded like that, then he wouldn't have hurt his best friend like that, it was his fault. He put one hand on his head and just looked at the ground.  
Ivan had his arms crossed, and Sheba also had her arms crossed like him.  
'Ivan?'  
He jumped when he heard Sheba's voice echo through his head.  
'What is it Sheba, you scared me.'  
'Do you think I should of told Isaac?'  
'Yes, it would have been worse if we had just kept it to ourselves, and it would have leaked out somehow anyway.'  
'I guess that you're right, but I still feel horrible, at least Mia isn't here.'  
'She would have been crushed that we had told Isaac.'  
'Yeah, she would, wouldn't she?'  
'Yes.'  
Sheba didn't mind talk to Ivan after that, but she went back to the inn to get some food. Piers and Sheba soon followed after; Jenna sighed and then went back up the hill with Felix as slowly as she could. Garet went back home as well, guilt as high as the sky on top of his shoulders. Isaac nearly cut his finger off when he hadn't been paying attention, and finally his father let him leave to sort out his thoughts. Isaac went where his legs took him, and found that he had stopped at the place where Mia had been yesterday. He sat down in the same spot that Mia had been, and then saw a long dark blue hair caught in the grass near him. He picked it up and began to wrap it around his finger while looking up into the sky.  
  
Ok, weird chapter, I know, and depressing too.  
  
Hail: How DARE you let our master be hurt like that!  
  
Sleet: Are you going to get it!  
  
Gust: sniffle that was so pretty!  
  
O.o is there something wrong with your brain? That wasn't 'pretty!'  
  
Gust: Well, it was heart braking; I think it was at least.  
  
Well, it was first romantic fic, and my first GoldenSun fic! How am I supposed to do good?  
  
Hail/Sleet: PREPARE TO FACE THE WORST PAIN IN YOUR LIFE!  
  
O.o;;;;;;;; Review!  
  
So until next time,  
  
CrypticElf.... 


	2. Frozen Heart

Hello, it's me CrypticElf, and one of my reviewers pointed out that Mia would have been braver and would have told Isaac that she was in love with him. Well, that is defiantly true, but remember that Mia had to return to lighthouse?  
  
Hail: Our master would never be the coward that you make her out to be!  
  
Well, of course we all know that Mia isn't as afraid to tell Isaac the truth, but like I said, she was being called by the lighthouse and couldn't really be with him if she wanted to.  
  
Gust: I say that you let me write the stories!  
  
Uh, try no.  
  
Hail: What? There is no way that I'm going to let you be the boss, you little Wind Djinn!  
  
Sleet: Hold it up! If someone's going to be the boss, it might as well be me.  
  
Gust: Yeah, right.  
  
Sleet: You want to repeat that again punk?  
  
Gust: 0.o oh, I mean, you go right on ahead, and I'll just go over here.... Do, do, do....  
  
Hail: Great, a girl is going to write the story, how groovy!  
  
Sleet: I'm not going to write, just make sure that neither of you to get put anything in it. You guys suck at writing.  
  
Hail: That is NOT true!  
  
Sleet: What about that love letter you wrote me?  
  
Oh, oh, I want to read it! Please, pretty please!  
  
Sleet: Sure, here it is.  
  
(Sleet hands the author piece of paper.)  
  
Hail: NO! DON'T READ IT!  
  
Oh....  
  
(CrypticElf starts to laugh, at the end of the letter is howling with laughter and rolling the ground.)  
  
Can't breathe....!  
  
Sleet: I told you it was bad.  
  
Hail: O.O How dare say it was bad? I put my heart and soul into that poem!  
  
Sleet: Why are you so angry now? I've already told you that I hated it.  
  
Hail: .....  
  
Sleet: Whatever, CrypticElf owns nothing of GoldenSun and never will, because she's a loser.  
  
How nice of you to point that out.  
  
Hail: On with the fic, and don't forget to review, reviewers! Oh, and make sure to read the author's profile, it has some weird new stuff on it. That is if you haven't read already.  
  
That makes no sense.  
  
Gust: Nothing that he says ever makes sense.  
  
Sleet: Did I say that you could come back?  
  
Gust: Currently going to the other side of room....  
  
Sleet: Good boy.  
  
By the way people, in this story, well, Mia says something bad. I obviously can't tell you what, but this chapter is a little gross. To some of you it might be R, to others it might just still be Pg-13, but it's just a little scene, so I don't think that I have to change the rating.  
  
Chapter Two: Frozen Heart  
  
A bitter blizzard kept most of Imil inside, but a stranger wearing a blue cape and thick dress against the cold came trudging through the snow. They were holding a wand with a blue crystal built into the top of it, and small blue creatures hid under their hood. They went through the snow with slow steps, the wind beat against them, determined to knock them off their feet. But they kept on going, trying to travel as fast as they could to the town to escape the freezing snow. One of the town's children looked out the window, and saw this small blue figure outside in the horrific storm.  
"Daddy, there's someone out there in the snow!"  
"Don't be ridicules; no one would possibly go out into the storm."  
"But there is someone, I can them!"  
The father walked over to the window and looked out while pointing his finger out the window.  
"Look, there is... oh my, there really is somebody out there!"  
He leapt up and ran and got his coat, pulling it on he raced out the door and over to help whoever this stranger was.  
"Hello out there, do you need help?"  
The blue figure kept on going, and he walked forward as fast as the wind would let him and then grabbed the strangers shoulder. They whizzed around and pointed a wand at his face, but then quickly put it down.  
"Do you need help?" he screamed, the stranger nodded and so he signaled for them to follow him. The stranger followed him slowly, tired from their journey. It seemed to take forever to get back to his small home, but they finally did. He opened the door and let the stranger walk in first and then followed after and then slammed the door shut. He took off his coat and then went over and put near the fire on a hanger to dry. The stranger paced around trying to gain their body heat back, and went back over to them.  
"Excuse me, but would let me take your cloak? And go over and sit by the fire to warm yourself up."  
The stranger lifted their hood off and to the man's amazement it was the town's healer, Mia, guardian of the Mercury Lighthouse.  
"Mia, you're finally back! I thought that you were never going to come back here after being gone for so long, come and sit by the fire!"  
Mia nodded, her skin was as blue as her hair was, and her lips bled from the cold. Small odd creatures on her shoulder hopped off of her and they all ran to the fire shivering. She followed them, shaking as well; her face was covered with frost even though she had had her hood on. She sat as close to the fire as she could, rubbing her arms. All of the creatures jumped back to her and sat on her lap, they were so clustered together that they just looked like a huge ball of dark blue and purple. The little boy that had been watching her at the window ran over to her and gave her a big hug.  
"Mia! You're back!"  
Mia patted his head, her teeth shaking too much for her to say anything. The wife of the house came out of a room to see what all of the commotion was about, when she saw Mia, she also ran forward. She placed her hands on the young girls shivering face with concerned eyes.  
"Goodness Mia, is that really you? You must be freezing traveling out there in the cold, and hungry too, let me get you something to eat!"  
The wife jumped back up and ran over to the kitchen and began grabbing things to make soup with. The little boy was still hugging Mia, and husband was shaking out her cloak. Once he finished shaking most of the snow out he hung it next to his coat, he went over and got a huge fur blanket. He draped it over Mia's shoulders, and the boy moved out of the way. Mia used one hand to pull the blanket closer around her and used the other to pick up her shivering creatures. She took her arm and wrapped it around herself and her creatures went around her arm to snuggle in between it and her breasts.  
"Mia," said the man of the house as the wife began boiling the soup as fast as she could. "What are you doing here? You must have completed your journey!"  
"Oh, she's freezing." Cried the wife from the kitchen, "let her warm up before she speaks!"  
The man quieted and put a pipe in his mouth and lit it. The little boy sat down next to Mia and was looking at her face. Mia shivered and shook, her creatures doing the same. The wife came over with some soup, bread, and water and placed it in front of Mia. Mia tried to say thank you, but she was still shaking too much, the wife nodded to her with a smile in an understanding way. Mia smiled and then put her creatures took the bowl of soup and began eating as fast as she could. Once she finished it she took her bread and began tearing it and then gave it to the hungry critters on her lap. The wife gave her more bread and Mia ate half of it and gave the rest to the creatures on her lap. She sat there for a while until her shivers settled, and then chose to speak.  
"Th-thank you Charles, and of course Lily, and Thom." The husband Charles nodded the wife Lily smiled, and the little boy Thom smiled and gave Mia hug.  
"So," asked Charles, "You've come back? Why so late?"  
"W-well, th-the town w-where those two boys I-Isaac and Garet are from got d-destroyed, and s-so I stayed t-to help rebuild it. I-I actually left early, but I-I am s-sorry for coming s-so late."  
"Just as long as you're back, you didn't even write!"  
Mia looked over to him and smiled without showing her teeth.  
"I-I d-didn't stay in o-one spot l-long enough to wr-write a letter. And in V-Vale, the town was still a-a little messed up, so I-I couldn't y- you see."  
"Ahh, yes, just as long as you're fine Miss Mia, this town thought something bad had happened to you."  
Mia smiled again and then crept closer to the fire; she lifted her hands up and sighed gratefully as the heat hit them.  
"What are those???" asked Thom as he pointed to the little blue and purple things on her lap.  
"O-oh, those a-are called d-djinn, they are my f-friends."  
The djinn had stopped shivering, but had made themselves comfterable on her lap and were lounging around on her thick skirt. It was so thick that they practically sank in; Mia took her hands away from the fire and began petting them with gently fingers. Each one made some kind of a purring sound at her touch, and the little boy watched while giggling. Lily came over with some type of a sack filled with hot water and placed it on the back of Mia's neck.  
"Thank y-you." Mia said, and touched it with one hand. Lily smiled just happy to be of help and then went and grabbed more fire for the wood.  
"We are so lucky that you came into out house Mia, it must be a good omen from the Gods and Goddess!"  
"O-oh, well I think that I'm more th-thankful that someone e-even came out to get m-me at all Mrs. Lily."  
"Just Lily."  
"O-Ok."  
Lily walked over and gave Mia more blankets, eventually Mia had stopped shivering. Lily was amazed at how fast she had recovered.  
"A normal person would still be frozen down to the bone!"  
"Well, I am something called a 'Mercury Adept,' and when you are something called an adept, you can control something called, Psynergy. And Mercury is healing Psynergy, and Mercury is water. There are three other types of Pysnergy, the first is Venus, which is earth, and the next is Mars, which is fire. The next one is Jupiter, which is the wind. Do you remember the tall young man with the hair that stuck out that was here before I left?"  
Lily just nodded, listening carefully.  
"Well, he was a Mars adept, and the one with the dark blondish hair was a Venus adept."  
Mia felt the pieces that remanded of her heart turn into ice.  
"And the small short one was with blond hair as well was a Wind adept, with his powers, you can read minds. The Venus one was named Isaac," everyone noticed the crack in her voice when she spoke his name. "The one with Mars was named Garet; he was the strongest but the most thick-headed. And the one with Jupiter was named Ivan, he was the smartest."  
Thom hopped on his knees.  
"What were you Mia?"  
"Well, everyone considered me the kindest."  
"No wonder, you are! What was about the one with the earth?"  
Mia bit her lip, but even though she tried to keep control over herself her voice shook when she spoke, and she said it in a lower voice then usual.  
"His name was Isaac, and he was the bravest of all."  
Mia turned away and looked at the fire, Lily saw this and called Thom back to her.  
"Time to go bed Thom, it's already been too late for you."  
"But Mommy, can't I just say good-night to Mia?"  
"Oh course you may, but make it quick!"  
Thom ran over to Mia and gave her a quick hug, and then ran off to his room. Once he was gone, Mia looked over her shoulders and at Lily.  
"You didn't have to do that; it's just that I miss them."  
"Well, he did have to go bed; by the way, we don't have a guest room, where do you want to sleep?"  
"Right here is fine; I'll be just fine on the floor."  
"Well, alright, but I'm going to get you a pillow."  
Mia giggled and then looked back at the fire, feeling the strain of the Lighthouse upon her. She had been gone for so long, that its call was almost too much for her to bear, but she couldn't go out into the storm, she would kill herself. Not that that wasn't such a bad idea, after all, she felt bad enough as it was. But what would Imil think when they found her frozen corps? And the children, she had promised to come back, she couldn't give into death, and she wouldn't.  
Lily came back with a pillow and then went to bed with Charles following close behind her; Mia looked at them with envy, why did she have to be guardian of the lighthouse? She just wanted to be with Isaac, in his arms, next to him by a fire as she told him, 'I love you, I love you, I love you.' But it would never be that way, and never could.  
Mia made herself a bed and then laid down as her djinn snuggled in with her, they were her friends, and she would always take of them no matter what.  
  
Mia woke up at the crack of dawn and saw the blizzard had stopped; she got out of her bed on the floor and stretched, and then felt the call of the Lighthouse straining on her mind. Now it knew that she could come now that the storm had ended, and it was pulling her to come with all its power. It was tearing Mia's head apart, and she rubbed her temples.  
"Please, stop, if you keep on doing this, then I won't be able to tell where I am going!"  
She felt the lighthouse stop, but it still pulled on her as it always did. Mia sighed and then looked at her blankets and saw all of her djinn working with each other to fold the blankets. Mia smiled, and then knelt down and helped them making sure not trap any of them. Once that was done, she gathered her things and quietly walked out the door with her djinn on her shoulders and hair. She stepped out onto the snow and found that all of the other houses had been surrounded by so much snow that they had no escape, only the tips of the houses showed from the snow.  
It must have been her Psynergy that had warded it off of this house, and then Mia knelt down and wrote a message in the snow:  
  
Thank you for your hospitality.  
  
Mia  
  
Just then the door behind her opened and Lily stepped out with only her nightgown on. She looked at the message and then smiled at Mia.  
"Well, busy I see, oh my, the houses!"  
Lily stared at the houses and then Thom and Charles stepped out behind her and then saw the houses as well and all their jaws dropped.  
"It must have been my powers that warded the snow off, one moment; I need to get all of that snow off of their houses."  
Charles looked at Mia with even more shock then with the houses.  
"But Mia, no offence, but I don't see how you could move all that snow, I don't think anyone has the muscle to do that!"  
"Oh, you'll see."  
Mia smiled at him and he just stared at her, afraid that her brain had been frozen. She turned around and put a more serious face on.  
"Sleet, Hail, Quartz, Fizz, Shade, and the rest of you, I'm going to need your strength to do this! Get ready!"  
She raised her Frost Wand in the air and felt her Djinn power go into hers, Mia called on her Psynergy, and then felt its aura surround her. The people behind her jumped, what was she doing raising her arms like that?  
Mia poured her power into the snow that had built around the houses, and then called it to her. Her Djinn strained, and then Mia felt Lighthouse begin giving her power, it wasn't because it wanted to, it was because she was tapping into its source of limitless Mercury Psynergy. Mia raised her arms up, and all of the snow that had surrounded the houses lifted off. Mia guided it outside of the town so the children could play with it.  
Lily and Charles stared at her with amazement, she was really something else! Thom had his arms raised and was cheering Mia, too young to even think about how serious this was.  
She dropped to her knees and gasped, she had always wanted to do that. And she had, with her djinn, but mostly because of the lighthouse, since the lighthouse was lit, that meant that it could give her unlimited Psynergy, and she had used some of it. She stood back up still in a little need for air, and then got back her air as she heard Lily and the rest of family waking up everyone else. She had gotten her breath back and then began walking to the Lighthouse; it was about a one hour walk there. But after a few minutes, Mia found that she was running and couldn't stop. It was the lighthouse; apparently it had lost all of its patience and was forcing her to come. Mia arrived there in half the time and she collapsed when she finally got at the fountain. She gasped for air desperately, her legs searing with pain.  
Her Djinn Fizz and Shade and the other healing ones went into action, the power of the lighthouse had restored them completely. Mia got up and thanked them, then looked at the frozen fountain and then the lighthouse that surrounded it. She was there, finally, and now she could Isaac and the rest behind her in the past, just as she had with Alex. But of course their memories of them would never leave her, and she knew that. Especially Isaac, but she couldn't let that get in her way of protecting the lighthouse, and she wouldn't.  
Mia slowly went around the fountain and then went to the barrier that protected the inside of the lighthouse, casting Ply, she entered it. And found that nothing had been touched, she knew that she should check though, and so she did. She went all the way up until she at the beacon, and once there she sat down and let the blue light fall behind her. In front of her was a frozen wasteland with the only sign of life in a village off in the distance, with smoke coming out of the houses' pipes. She took in the smell of ice and snow, and felt the chilly wind blow around her. This was her home, and she had to stay here. She had to block out anything that tried to get away from the Lighthouse, because the last she had left, she ended up breaking her heart. And it was all because she had fell in love with a Venus Adept, if she hadn't, then she wouldn't be like this. If she hadn't even left, then she would have never been like this, it was her fault, and she would NOT let something like that happen again.  
Mia felt something colder then Imil fill into her heart and soul, all of her happiness going down like the fountain at this lighthouse. Her heart and soul froze, and Mia felt anger, bitterness, envy, and jealousy replace the sadness and sorrow that had once been inside of her. Now all that sadness and all of the other happy and caring parts of her was of it was buried inside, down into the darkest and deepest corner of herself.  
Imil noticed this change, because of instead of a happy smile, their healer had a scowl and frown on her face. When they looked into her eyes, they saw no warmth, but just cold ice. She would only talk to the children, and eventually she hardly even came to Imil, she would stay and guard the lighthouse. And when they would go to try and see her, they would see her standing at the end of the fountain. Her djinn lined at her shoulders and head, a staff in her arms, and not a word coming out of her mouth. She wouldn't answer when they asked her, "How are you?" or, "Nice day isn't Mia?" She wouldn't even look at them; she would only answer the children, or simply stare off into the distance.  
They all wanted to help her, but she would never answer, just stare off into the distance, her eyes unreadable, but one members of Imil knew what was wrong, but could not do anything about it.  
  
###########  
  
Isaac lay down in his bed and stared at the wall; he had done this for days now, and was losing sleep over it. But how could he? The one that he loved loved him back but he hadn't done anything about it. It was true that he hadn't known, but if he had confessed to her, then she wouldn't be gone from him like this. And even worse it had caused her pain to look at him because she was so in love him, and it hurt Isaac even more then the worst wound he had ever experienced.  
Why? He would ask himself, why was he so stupid? She had been right there in front of him and had even loved him as well and he still hadn't made a move. How stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!  
He looked out the frosted window, it had begun to snow, and it had been right after Mia had left, it been so sudden. The days had been warm and sunny and then suddenly cold and bitter. The celebration had passed, it had been in the snow, but Isaac didn't even go. He didn't want to be there if Mia couldn't there with him. He looked up at the ceiling with one hand behind his unruly hair, lost in thought. But there was only word going through his head, 'Why?'  
  
That morning as usual he got up and dressed and then went downstairs to eat breakfast. He picked at his food though, and his eyes felt heavy.  
"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Dora asked him as she leaned over and looked at his face with concerned eyes. "I made your favorite today; you've been so drab lately, what's wrong?"  
Isaac smiled at her, even though it was fake.  
"Nothing, just sleepy, and the snow makes me feel down."  
"Oh, all right, and I do suppose it's also because that girl Mia has left."  
Isaac kept the smile on his face while looking at his mother.  
"Yeah, I really miss her."  
Dora smiled at him, content that there was nothing wrong with her son, but Kyle saw that his son was faking.  
"Isaac, would mind meeting at the shed after you finishing eating?"  
"Yeah, sure thing Dad."  
Kyle got up from the table and then pulled on his coat and all of his necessary winter items. Walking out the door, he bid them a good-bye, and then closed the door.  
"Well, that was strange," commented Dora with an unhappy frown. "I thought he said that he didn't need to go and do his carpeting. He's always so unexpected, just like you Isaac."  
"What?"  
"Were you even listening?"  
"Well, uh,"  
"I'll take that as a no, and even more of your father's side, never paying attention. Off to your own little world I suppose, right?"  
"What?"  
"Never mind."  
Dora went off and began to clean the dishes, and Isaac lost contact of the world again. He was thinking about Mia, he wasn't doing it on purpose, it just kept on happening. He subconsciously finished his breakfast and then got his jacket and went out the door and forgot to close it. Dora felt the chill and then saw the empty plate, Isaac's coat gone, and the open door. She hurried off and closed the door, even more like his father.  
Isaac wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran into a door. He snapped out of thought and rubbed his head while realizing that he was at his father's shed. He made an odd face and then entered the shed and took his hand down. His father wasn't doing anything except sitting down on a chair he had made a week before.  
"Sit down Isaac."  
Isaac walked over and sat down on a chair that was in front of his father, what had he done wrong?  
"Listen Isaac, I can tell there's something wrong with you."  
Isaac made a confused face and began to rub his head again.  
"What are you talking about Dad?"  
"Don't give me that look Isaac; I know that there is something wrong with you."  
Isaac took his hand down and kept on the puzzled face.  
"There is? I didn't notice anything wrong with me, except that my hair is more messed up then usual."  
"Isaac, stop it, I'm your father, and you need to tell me what's wrong."  
"But there's nothing wrong, I mean it."  
"Stop being so stubborn."  
"I'm not being stubborn, and besides, I got that from you, if I am being stubborn then you should be proud."  
"Actually, you got being stubborn from your mother, and don't try and change the subject."  
"But I'm not."  
"Yes you are."  
"Well, I don't know anything that you want to know, and I thought that you needed my help."  
"I do, and you will help me understand what is wrong with you if you tell what's bothering you."  
"But I already told you, there isn't."  
"Yes, there is."  
"No there isn't"  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No! Stop prying! I don't want to talk about it!"  
Isaac got off of the chair and ran out the door and slammed it behind him, and Kyle sat there stunned.  
Isaac raced through the snow; he just wanted to get away from everything. And that was mostly his father. He kept on going until his legs stopped, and he when he looked around, he saw that this was where he and Mia had been. At the holy sight of Sol Sactrum, he clenched his fists and then kicked the ground. He sat down and got in a crouched position, Flint popped up between his legs. He had left all of his djinn at home, Flint must have followed him.  
Isaac picked him up and sat up; he kept Flint in both hands and just looked at him. Flint blinked at him, and slowly snow began to fall on them.  
  
"Mia." Flint said, and Isaac nodded, it wasn't that often that djinn decided to talk. Flint nodded back, and then Isaac hugged Flint to his chest.  
"It's Ok master, it's Ok."  
Silently Isaac felt cold tears going down his cheeks, and the snowflakes began to get caught in them. Flint didn't say anything, and Isaac was thankful for that, he didn't want any noise. The snow made no noise, and all Vale stayed silent, there was no wind, just silence.  
Isaac eventually let Flint go but he still kept him in his hands, a sudden random breeze blew him, but he paid no attention. The tears still kept on going, and Isaac looked at the small little djinn in his hands.  
  
Ivan was sitting down on his bed cross-legged in his room quietly reading a book as he normally did whenever he could, when he felt a sudden sadness in the corner of his mind. Ivan stopped reading and put his book down; he stood up on his bed and got on his toes to look out the window. He opened it and put his hand out and snowflakes fell on it, re closed his eyes and then called for the wind to come. When it came he opened his eyes and they glowed violet, using mind talk, he asked the wind, 'who is grieving so much that it enters my mind?'  
The wind left him and swiftly went through Vale, after about a minute went by it came back and put a picture in his mind. Ivan's eyes glowed violet again as he saw Isaac sitting down in the snow while holding one of his djinn, he couldn't tell. It was odd, only the masters of the djinn could tell them all apart, but Ivan had a feeling that it was Flint. Ivan looked closer at the picture and saw that tears were going Isaac cheeks. He told the wind thanks and then closed the window. He put on his shoes and then grabbed his cloak and then made his way through the hall. Sheba popped out her door and looked at Ivan.  
"So you felt it too?" she asked him and he nodded slowly.  
"Well, I'm not going to talk to him, it would be better if you did Ivan, besides, you've known him longer, and you're also a boy."  
She closed her door and Ivan turned away and continued down the hall, in the lobby, and then out the door. He traveled all way until he reached a hill away from Vale that was where he could Isaac. He slowly went up it, and then finally saw Isaac sitting down in the snow, his tears still there, but he wasn't crying. He was covered in snow, and his arms were hooked around his legs, and his djinn was sitting on his shoulder. Ivan slowly walked over and sat down next to Isaac quietly. The djinn looked at Ivan and then cocked its head to the side and then looked forward again.  
"You can say something Ivan."  
"Which djinn is that?"  
"Flint."  
"Oh."  
Isaac sniffled, and Ivan looked at his face.  
"Are you still upset about Mia?"  
"Yes."  
"Why don't you, well, go after her?"  
"Why do you think she left? I don't think that she will want to see me."  
"What? Are you kidding? Of course she'll want to see you! She's in love with you Isaac."  
"But, it's just that, I don't want to hurt her anymore."  
"What do you mean by hurting her?"  
"It will hurt her to see me, even if I tell her."  
"I don't think so; I think that she will be delighted to see you."  
"I don't."  
"Well, everyone else does, I know that everyone will help you get to Imil to see her."  
"But its winter and I can't go."  
"Stop saying, 'but.' That's what you always told Garet, I never thought that I would say it to you."  
"Well, now you have."  
"Isaac, come on. Everyone wants you to go after Mia, I know it, I've seen it in there faces, I don't even have to read their mind to know."  
"Then you won't have to read my mind to know that I don't want to go."  
"Then maybe you shouldn't look at what you want, but what Mia wants."  
"I know that, she doesn't want to see me."  
"Yes she does, I know it, Isaac, everyday that she saw you, and I could fell a glow inside of her. And it was before she even realized that she was in love you, every time she saw you, she glowed."  
"I thought you said that it hurt her to see me."  
"I did, but that was because she wanted to love you so much that it caused her pain because she thought that you would never love her."  
"Why did she think that?"  
"I don't know why she thought that, but I know that more then anything in the world she wants you to love her. That was her deepest desire in her heart, in her soul, in her mind. Once, when I was with her in a town and she flipped a coin in the fountain, she wished for something. What do you think it was?"  
"That I loved her." He whispered quietly just enough so that Ivan and Flint could hear.  
"Yes, even though I had read mind, I didn't even to. I read her mind because it's a habit; I like to know what people are wishing."  
Isaac had a faint smile on his face before it faded away.  
"But the winter, even if I go now, I won't make it. I'll probably freeze."  
"Then I guess that waiting is the way to go."  
"But what if I don't make it in time? What if she falls in love with someone else?"  
"I don't think that she's paying attention to any guys, she's just waiting for you to come and whisk her off of her feet."  
"But I can't wait; I need to go see her!"  
"I don't think that she wants to have her true turned into an ice- cube before he reaches her Isaac."  
"You're right, but the first time the snow starts to melt, I'm going."  
Ivan smiled as he looked at Isaac's face.  
"You know, everyone else will probably go and help you."  
"What why?"  
"Well, the first reason is because they're your friends, and another is because I read there minds and figured it out."  
"You read too many minds, Ivan."  
"I don't, I just read minds a lot, and their mostly those of our friends."  
"What about Sheba?"  
"Well, she can tell, and then she gives me a monster headache for trying, I do it anyway though."  
Isaac smiled, and the snow suddenly stopped, Flint bounced off Isaac's head and onto is knees.  
"Another journey!" He squeaked, and both Ivan and Isaac smiled, then, Isaac picked Flint up and began walking down the hill. Ivan got up and followed him.  
"Going to ask everyone to come with you I suppose?"  
"Mind reader."  
"How can I help it? It's too much fun."  
  
############  
As usual Mia stood at the end of the fountain, the sun slowly inched down across the snow. It placed a dark pink mixed with red across the ice.  
"Finally the villagers are gone, and left me in peace." Mia said bitterly to her djinn, they all jumped on her twice in an agreement.  
"You are the only creatures that don't bother me, well, the children don't, but everyone else does. The children never play here, the adults won't let them. But they are all fools, they don't know anything."  
Mia turned around and walked over to the door of the lighthouse; she cast Ply and entered it. Her footsteps echoed through the marble floor and walls, and she listened to them. She arrived at the statue of the woman; the center of her breast gave off an odd light. She looked at it and then stepped on a special tile on the floor that allowed her to walk across the water. She went across it and then went on upward facing palms of the statue.  
"What is that you seek?" The statue asked Mia without opening its mouth.  
"To go a room where nothing can come and seek me."  
"Only those of a lighthouses blood may enter."  
Mia cast Ply again, and the statues mouth opened again, Mia went in it and entered a room with ten different waterfalls in it. She chose the seventh one, and then went in another room, this time it had five waterfalls. Each one had a statue next to it, just the same as the one next to the waterfall that lead up to the beacon. Mia went to the second one and cast Ply on the statue next to it, and the waterfall began to turn to reverse itself and turn a light pink. Mia stepped into the waterfall and let the Psynergy carry her up.  
The Psynergy let her go and left her in a hallway. It stretched down with at least sixty doors on each side; this was where the people of the lighthouse lived, even though it only had one person of that blood left. Mia walked down to the end of the hallway and arrived at a door that was at the end of the hallway, she went into it, and entered her room. It was made out of blue crystal, this was the room where the leader of the lighthouse slept, Mia was the only left, and so she considered herself the leader of herself. So she had taken this room, and had collected the things that she loved the most and put them here. It was a huge room, and it actually had two levels to it, and each level was the size of a castles level. It was huge, all made of blue crystal, and the blue crystal glowed and let off a warm aura.  
Mia went up the stair in the back of the room on the second level. It was all blue light everywhere, and so Mia had bought torches so that it wasn't constantly blue all of the time. She went over to her bed that also crystal and sat down on it, the crystal sank in, this was soft crystal, and Mia could take it and wrap it around herself for a blanket. To someone else it would seem like a paradise, but to Mia it only meant her prison. This whole lighthouse was a prison, and a prison it would stay.  
Mia sat there for only a little bit before she went off and took a bath, all of her djinn went off to go get some dinner for themselves, and after Mia's bath she would follow.  
Mia dried her hair with a towel and then got a robe and put it around her. The water fall spilled into the crystal tub behind her, and it was never going to stop. That was one of the many tubs in the lighthouse, but that one had been meant for the leader. Mia left her hair towel and walked over to the place where all of the food was stored. Her djinn were still there, eating some bread. Mia got herself bread and ate it hastily; she finished before her djinn did, and then left and went to her room.  
She went to her bed and got into a nightgown, laying down she wrapped the crystal around her and felt the warmth going around her. Her djinn came and snuck in next to her and she petted them each softly. She looked down at her friends, her only friends, the ones who would be beside her until the day that she turned into dust. That was a true friend, and she would be a true friend to them as long as she lived, and even after she went to the great world that was behind the sky.  
Always, always, she would never let anyone do anything to them; she wouldn't let them get hurt like she had, always, always.  
She closed her eyes, and slowly fell into sleep, shutting out anything that came into her minds eye. Mia woke up, she didn't know what time it was, but then again she never did, she would always wake up whenever the sun's light would show over the horizon. She looked down caringly at her sleeping djinn, but she found that none of them were sleeping. They were all looking at her, ready to start another day of guarding the lighthouse. She smiled at them and then got the blanket off and then stepped off the bed. Blue light showered all around her, and she went and changed into her heavy day clothing and then brushed her hair and then put it up in the normal style. She grabbed her thick cloak and a staff and then walked out of the second levels. Her djinn bounced out of bed and ran after her; they jumped and climbed until they got on her shoulders and the top of her head. Mia went down until she was at the beginning of the hall of the past homes of the guardians.  
She clicked her staff twice on the marble floor and then hole formed on the wall in front of her. When someone would come into the halls they would be teleported through the floor by the lighthouse Psynergy. So when they needed to get back down, they had to hit the floor twice and a way out the hall would appear. She went through the hole, lifting her skirt up. She went through the passageway, and then appeared through the wall nearby the statue of a woman in the first room of the lighthouse. It was a way that was hidden by Psynergy, and if someone used Reveal, well, it would be revealed.  
She clicked the floor four times with her staff to make the hole in the hall disappear, and then began her journey outside. Once she was outside, she noticed some thickly muscled men sitting around the fountain. She stopped and looked at them, they weren't from Imil, and if they had been then she would have recognized them. But at the same time she did recognize them very well, they were thieves. She could tell by the way they tried to hide their swords behind their coats, and the expensive clothes that they all wore. There wasn't a female in the group, not that it would have mattered. And Mia also took note that she saw them, but they didn't see her. That was fine by her means; she would just wait until they finally noticed her and then attack.  
"So, what kind of goods are here?" Asked one of the thieves who was sitting on the right of the fountain.  
"The people from Imil tell me that treasures are hidden somewhere inside, but they also said that there was a guardian. What do you guys think?"  
"Screw the damn guardian; it's probably some old geezer!" Said another thief that had just taken his sword out of his sheath. He placed it on his neck and began pretending to use it as a saw. "I'll be the one to cut his head off!"  
"Yeah, and can you image the look on their face right before he'll see his death? It'll be great!"  
"Let's stop lounging around and go get some treasure, and then after that, we can kill the old man."  
All of the men made a cheer and then got off of the ground; they began walking forward until they noticed that Mia was standing at the door.  
"Hey look, a little shela, I bet that we could some good money if we sell her as a prostitute! Men like pretty little girls, and this one has blue hair, you don't see that everyday."  
Mia kept her face emotionless and just stared at the men that were a couple of yards away from her.  
"Yeah, and if we can sell her to some dirty ruler, then image the money we could get!"  
One of them advanced and reached out to grab Mia, and she took her staff and pointed it at him in a defense way. He stopped and raised his arm, looking terrified.  
"Oh no, please don't hurt me with your stick!" He said and all of the men behind him laughed. Mia kept her staff up, this one had used to be her frost wand, but she had been able to make it longer and the wood and crystal thicker. The wood still twisted in an odd way, and the crystal had actually turned to where you could through it a little.  
"Hey, we could get some money with that staff that she has, it looks nice." Commented the man who she had first heard.  
"As the guardian of this lighthouse, it is my job to make sure that you don't get inn. Not that you can anyway, there's a barrier that only I can go through. The laws of the lighthouse say that if you try to steal, then I might have to kill you. Your life can be spared if you leave now and never return."  
They all began to howl with laughter after Mia stopped speaking, but she still kept a strong pose.  
"Yea right, I'd like to see lay one finger on me!" said one of the thieves after they had all quieted. "Hey, maybe I won't break your arm if you promise to give me a little sugar, and when I say sugar, I mean the whole thing. Not just a little kiss."  
"Screw yourself." She replied, and the men all looked at each other with amused faces.  
"But I need the touch of a female, and right now, you look the best to do so."  
Mia sighed; she was getting tired of this, and raised her staff a little higher then the man in front of her. She would just give them a little frost. "Hail!"  
Hail began to fall from he sky and hit the men on the heads, and they all looked around and then at her.  
"She's a witch, kill her!"  
They all raced over to her, swords raised, Mia sighed again.  
"Sleet, I need your help!"  
Sleet jumped to the tip of her staff, turning himself into a spirit, he placed himself all around the staff. She waited until they got closer, and then unleashed the djinn power; they were all pelted with ice, and fell backwards. But this didn't stop them; they got right back up and charged again.  
"Prism!"  
Large amounts of ice buffeted them, knocking them all out; Mia looked at them, and then shook her head. Why did enemies always underestimate her? Of course, she did have to remember that they couldn't control Psynergy so they couldn't tell. Oh well, it wasn't her fault.  
After a few minutes they all groaned and then looked around, once they saw Mia, they all jumped off the ground and ran for their lives, screaming like girls. Once they were all gone, Mia gave Sleet special thanks, and she could have sworn that he had blushed.  
Mia walked over to the edge of the fountain; she stood there and looked at the rising sun. The people of Imil would come and try to talk to her again as they always did, and it was time to ignore. But maybe they would quit and just come for some fountain water?  
She glanced at the water, it still hadn't frozen, but she didn't expect it to. It had Psynergy within it, and that's what kept from freezing. She looked at the sky, and prepared herself for another of guarding the lighthouse.  
  
Ok, that chapter was kind of weird, I know. But it was just to tell you what Mia has done to herself so she won't get hurt anymore. And how cold she made herself, now we all know that Mia wouldn't actually do that to herself, but you never know! And now we can confirm that Isaac is going off to save her, but will he like what he sees?  
  
Hail: I sure don't!  
  
Well, first off, you're just a muse, so....  
  
Hail: why you-  
  
Ok, so please review and tell me how you liked this twisted and weird and odd and-  
  
Sleet: Would you be quiet? Gees.  
  
Ok then, I guess that I should stop before I get too wrapped up in it. So, just review.  
  
So until next time,  
  
CrypticElf.... 


	3. Pieces of a Broken Heart

Hello, hello, it is me again, and one of my reviewers told me that the whole story was stuck together, and I apologize for that. I didn't mean to make it go together, but sometimes when I upload the new chapter it doesn't come out correctly. For one such thing, when I try and make faces on it, they never come out. I shall try some right now, and I have a feeling that they won't even come out: T.T -- I wonder if that worked? If it isn't there, then we all know the answer to that. And I am lonely. Because I have no friends online, now doesn't that just suck?  
  
Hail: Why would somebody want to talk to you?  
  
I shall ignore you. Well, it's just that, I don't like to go in chat rooms!  
  
Sleet: Why not, they like to party in there!  
  
Well, I like to party, but when I ask if anyone likes video games no one says any thing to me, I wish that they had chat rooms for ff.net. It isn't fair! I just want some friends that I can e-mail or instant message!  
  
Sleet: I guess that it could get lonely, couldn't it?  
  
Yes, it could, and it is. I'm all alone, there's nobody beside me!  
  
Gust: I almost feel bad for you!  
  
Oh, shut up.  
  
Gust: Seriously, I mean it!  
  
Poo poo.  
  
Hail: Where did that come from?  
  
I think that my sister's cat just went to the bathroom on the floor.  
  
Sleet: But your sister doesn't have a cat.  
  
Wait, you're right.... Oh no.  
  
Gust: What?  
  
Her year and a half toddler has dyaria.  
  
Sleet: Eewwwww!  
  
Please no.....  
  
Gust: SO, I think that I can conclude that that is not good.  
  
What do you think?  
  
Hail: I am NOT cleaning that up!  
  
Now this just sucks. I'm going to clean it up as you reviewers read it and then review, now Sleet, could you just lend a hand once?  
  
Sleet: I don't have a hand.  
  
Never mind. I own nothing of GoldenSun, but everything that happens in this story is mine. I need a rag and some cleaning stuff.  
  
Chapter Three: Pieces of a Broken Heart  
  
Isaac and co. made their way across the ice, they had just left Biblin (Is that what's called?) and were now headed off to Imil. They had traveled far enough to where the snow hadn't melted yet and was still as hard as a rock. At least it made the journey easier for them, or did it?  
"WATCH OUT!"  
Garet slipped and slid across the ice after tripping and falling down a hill. He was in the back, so h hit everyone on his way down.  
"Garet you clumsy moron!" Felix yelled at him when had gotten back up and was standing over him like a tower. "How can someone slip SO much?"  
Piers stood up, trying to hide his laughter, it didn't work and Felix shoot a look at him.  
"What's so funny?" Felix demanded, most of the time others would shrivel at his glare, but for some reason it never seemed to affect Piers.  
  
"Nothing!" Piers replied back innocently after he got his laughter under control. Isaac was already up and marching, not waiting for anyone else. The rest of them had to run in order to catch with him, Garet slipped again, but everyone was out of his slipping range. Only Jenna went over to help him, and Felix gave her a disapproving look. Isaac was still set strait ahead, trying to go as fast as he could to Imil, why had he waited until after winter to go?  
"Slow down Isaac!" Ivan called after him when he caught up with him. "No everyone can go on your pace of motivated love!"  
Isaac slowed down and then smiled at Ivan.  
"I know, but I just want to see Mia so badly! I can't wait to get there!"  
Piers popped up on the other side of Isaac.  
"Just like a kid in a candy store?" Piers asked him with a smile.  
Isaac nodded happily back, "Just like a kid in a candy story, what is that anyway?"  
Piers smiled and laughed.  
"In Lumeria, we have stores where they only sell candy and sweets, it's 'candy store.' I remember when I was smaller that whenever I would go there, the man would give me lots of candy for free."  
"Why?"  
"You see, since we live so long, children aren't born that often, they become adults in about only about a hundred years, sham really."  
Isaac felt a sweat drop go down his head nice and slow.  
"Uh, Piers, how old are you really?"  
"I'm not going to tell you! And besides, it isn't polite to ask your elders of there age!"  
Isaac smiled at Piers sarcasm, but at the same time was still disappointed in not learning his age.  
"You're probably a little over two hundred, is that right?"  
"No."  
"What?"  
"Well, once you look around twelve, you start to age twice as slow, so I'm older."  
"Gees, you are old!'  
"Of course I am, at least to you, in Lemuria, I'm one of the youngest men there. I'm aging like you now though, because I don't have any of the fountain water. But that isn't so bad, I don't want to be still living when your body has been in the ground for well over three hundred years, I wouldn't want that at all."  
Isaac saw the flicker of fright in Piers eyes and saw that even if Piers did have the fountain water that he wouldn't want to drink it anyway. Isaac thought of that, and also thought that he would be as afraid as Piers was if all of his friends had long since died and he would till be living. It would be horrible, no matter how much you would want to forget them, they would still be there.  
  
They were closer to Imil now, it had been a few days since they had left Biblin and they could all see the Mercury Lighthouse in the distance. It had been there for a while though, and the lit beacon had let them see it in the night. They had been traveling around the frozen beaches, and even though Isaac couldn't see Imil, he knew that he and everyone else were close to it.  
A few hours later, Piers declared that he saw some houses off in the distance, and everyone had to squint to look. But it was there, and Isaac was having a hard time not running there and abandoning everyone to get there by themselves. Ivan saw that, and told everyone to speed up, and everyone did, Isaac wasn't the only one to be excited to see Mia again. Garet slipped at least twenty times every hour, and every time Felix yell at him for doing so. Everyone would laugh, and then start again. To Isaac, this was one of the most exciting days of his life.  
It was nightfall, and so they set up camp, they were close enough to Imil to where they could reach it by midnight, but they would probably freeze themselves while doing it.  
"Well, Piers wouldn't freeze!" Garet said as Jenna lit the fire since everyone was too afraid that he would screw up as he always did. "After all, he's also a Mercury Adept, just like Mia!"  
"I do think that I could make it across without killing myself," Piers told everyone as they gathered around the fire. "But I think that Isaac would kill me for going ahead of him instead."  
Everyone laughed and even Isaac laughed along with them, after all, it was probably the truth!  
"Who's going to get the food this time?" asked Jenna, the sun was below the horizon now, and all that remained of it was its colors streaming across the sky. Garet's hand shot up, but Ivan instantly slapped it away, and instead Sheba got out her Meditation Rod and left the camp and waved at everyone. They all waved back, and Garet rubbed his hand and only wiggled his fingers.  
"Why can't I go?" Garet demanded after Sheba had left. "I can hunt just as well as she can."  
"Because, you'll mess it up, just as you always do." Felix growled back at him as moved away the bangs that always seemed to fall over one his eyes. But it just fell back, and he pushed it back anyway.  
"I would not!"  
"You sure about that?"  
"Well, no, but I think that everyone else except for you would say that I can hunt better then Sheba can!"  
"Alright, everyone in favor of saying that Garet can hunt well, raise their hands." No ones went up, and Garet scowled. "All in favor that say that he can't hunt well raise their hand." This time every hand except for Garet's went up, and he gave scowled again and Sheba came back. Garet looked at her and smiled.  
"So, Sheba, you didn't catch anything?" He asked her triumphantly.  
"Actually I did, it's just that it's way too big for me to carry, I was wondering if you and someone else could help me bring it back."  
Garet blushed and everyone grinned and Isaac, Felix, and Piers went and helped Sheba to get whatever she caught. Ivan nudged him in the ribs and then pulled out some salt and other stale foods that they had, and Garet just hugged the side.  
  
Isaac was having the hardest time not running to where Imil stood, he could see it, and knew that he could run to it without losing any breath. Both Piers and Felix were keeping their grip on his arms to make sure that he didn't move though, so he even if he did run, they would just lift him up and put him on their shoulders. He could see the people moving around in the snow, and also the children throwing the snowballs at each other.  
They finally got there, and when they did come, all of the villagers saw them and came and greeted them smiles and pats. Isaac introduced Sheba, Jenna, Felix, and Piers as his new friends, and the people greeted them just as warm. Some of them asked how their journey had been, and of course, that confused the entire group.  
"Didn't Mia tell you?" Isaac asked, but when he mentioned her name, all of the people looked away and at the ground. "What did something happen to her?" he asked urgently, the Mayor of the town spoke up.  
"Something did, but we know not what. She is not sick, but there is something wrong with her, I don't think that you would want to see her. If you do, she'll be at the Lighthouse, and I warn you, a rough looking bunch went there about a few minutes ago, so be careful."  
Isaac nodded and he felt guilty, she had a broken heart and was probably filled with sorrow everyday, and that was what was probably wrong with her. With a nod to the group, they all setted off to the lighthouse.  
  
#################  
Mia stood there at the end of the fountain as she always did, her djinn lined on her shoulders and head. She could see a group of muscular men making their way to the lighthouse, and she already knew that they were thieves. There were always thieves coming to see if they could try their luck, but none of them ever even got to the doorway. And these men would get the same treatment as all of the others did, a little frost to make them run. But maybe she should have a little fun with them, it was getting dull.  
They were going up the steps and were all looking at her with hungry eyes, and again, there wasn't a female in the group. There usually never was, men, they always under estimated how effective the woman could be.  
"Well, well, look at what we have her, a pretty little-girl with long blue hair. Now, that doesn't come along everyday," Mia already knew what he was going to say before he even said it. "We could get some money off of her if we make her a prostitute, if we could find the right people in the high places, rich lonely men can be dirty."  
Mia sighed and held out her Frost Staff, it was the same one that she had been using ever since she had been able to make her Frost Wand into a staff. She had even found ways to make it her most powerful weapon thanks to the ancient ways of the lighthouse guardians and the lighthouse itself.  
"If you can lay a single finger on me, I'll be stunned." She hissed at them, as usual, they all laughed.  
"If I do, will you give me a kiss?" Why did they always ask for kissing or for, 'her womanly touch, to satisfy their needs'?  
"Why don't you try no and kiss one of those men beside you, I'm sure that they have the same wanting as you do."  
The man looked at her offended, and Mia rolled her eyes at him. She didn't even notice the other band of people that were running to try and help her.  
"I'm tired of you men," she told them as the group that was racing across the snow got nearer. "Tundra!"  
Ice pelted down at the men, and they tried to stop the ice from hitting them by waving their swords around, but the ice still came and went through their skin just as effectively as a sword would. She smiled, maybe she should have some fun, it was getting boring around here, and she deserved it.  
"Ice Horn!"  
More ice came and hit the men, some of it even getting stuck into their skin; she still didn't see the group of people that had suddenly stopped racing towards the Lighthouse. She laughed and then looked at the men on the ground, what worms! She kept on laughing at their pain, and they all looked at her with pure horror and pain.  
"Witch! She's a witch! She'll kill us all, run!" Cried out one of the men, and all the others screamed and got up and then ran off from the lighthouse as fast as they could. Mia was still laughing at their pain and fright; it was almost like wine to her. She finally contained herself after a few seconds and then petted each of her djinn.  
"Why do thieves always under estimate me, sometimes I actually feel bad for tricking them so, but it doesn't matter."  
She sighed and the smile on her face fell just as quickly as it had come. She hadn't even moved from her spot on the end of the fountain, what wimps! She dusted off the top of her staff and then went back into the posture that she had everyday, only then did she notice the group of people that had been racing to help her, they were all still on the ice, and were about two yards away from the Lighthouse. Mia felt her jaw drop; it was Isaac and the group!  
She backed up and then turned away and ran into the lighthouse; she didn't want to be anywhere near Isaac, or any them! She could hear their footsteps as they all raced and called after her, she could especially hear Isaac's voice, calling for her to wait. But she didn't, she just kept on running. She barely turned around to the front of the doorway, she cried out, "Hail, Sleet, freeze the floor!" She went into the room where the statue of the woman was and stepped on the tile that made her able to walk across the water, she ran across it, and then went to the statue, and the voice of the statue came.  
"What is it that you seek?" It asked Mia, Mia replied so fast that her words jammed together.  
"To go to a room where nothing can come and seek me!"  
"Only those of a Lighthouse blood may enter."  
Mia cast Ply, they were in the hall, and she had to hurry! The mouth of the statue opened and Mia raced through it, and then felt the return of Hail and Sleet as the mouth of the statue closed itself. She kept on running, but mouthed to them, "Thank you." She ran into the room with the waterfalls, and began what she had to do.  
  
#####################  
  
Isaac and everyone stopped when they entered the room and saw Mia go through the mouth of the statue, Isaac called after her, but the mouth of the statue had already closed, with two of her djinn barely making it through.  
"Mia!" He called after her again, but his voice just echoed through the room, Isaac kicked the wall and then sat down against it. He could feel Ivan sit down next to him, and he could also feel the wonder in of the others in the room. The wonder was, why had Mia acted like that?  
"What's wrong with Mia?" Isaac asked as looked back up at the mouth of the statue. "Why was she laughing at those men's pain? She would never do that! And those spells, she had meant to make sure to get them hit! That isn't her!"  
Isaac hit his head against the wall and instantly regretted it as a throbbing pain came, Piers knelt down next him and cast Ply, and the pain went away, but not the pain in his heart. Everyone was silent; they didn't know that Mia, it definitely wasn't the Mia that they knew.  
"I don't get it." Isaac whispered, and then he stood up and looked at the statue of the woman across the water. He wasn't going to give up that easily! Ivan stood up along with him and put a hand on Isaac's shoulder, and everyone nodded at him, they were with him all the way. He looked around and found the tile that Mia had stepped on to walk across the floor, he felt his feet go a little numb, but he ignored it and went across the water. All of the others followed, and when they got to the statue they found it harder then they thought to fit on it. But that didn't bother Isaac either.  
"What is it that you seek?" The statue asked him without opening its mouth.  
"To find Mia." Isaac replied, the statues eyes flashed red for a moment.  
"She does not want to be found."  
"But I want to find her."  
"It does not fit her wish."  
"Well, what about mine?"  
"Do you have the blood of the Lighthouse?"  
"No."  
"Then you may not enter."  
"But I need to!"  
"What is it that makes you want to see her?"  
"Because I love her, and I need to tell her that!"  
"Because you love her?"  
"Yes, if you can understand what it means."  
"Of course I do, there used to be love all around this lighthouse, but then it came, and now all that there is a lonely, heart broken, angry, jealous, and envies guardian, that is all that is left."  
"Why would she be like that?"  
"Do not ask me such a question. If you can cast the blood line of the lighthouse, then you may enter."  
"But I don't have blood to the lighthouse!"  
"Then you may not enter."  
Isaac bit his lip for a moment, and then looked around and saw that Piers was right next to him.  
"Piers, can you cast Ply on the statue?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"No time for answers!"  
"Ply!"  
The statue's eyes flashed blue this time, but the mouth still didn't open.  
"What is it this time?" Isaac cried out impatiently.  
"You may have cast the blood-line of the Lighthouse, but it has not been done by someone of the lighthouse."  
Isaac wished that he could cast Raqnarok on this statue, this was getting annoying!  
"Isaac!" Isaac turned his head around and saw Ivan pointing to a wall across the room. "There's a wall there, I think that if we go through it, we might be able to find Mia!"  
"Then let's not waste time, everyone, just swim back to the other side!"  
No one complained as they jumped into the unexpected freezing water and swam back to the other side. Once they all got out, they were dripping in the cold air and shivering. Ivan waited until Isaac was out of the water until he walked over to the side of the room where he had seen something. He cast Reveal again, and a hidden passageway appeared, Garet thumbed Ivan on the back so hard that he fell over. Isaac helped Ivan back up and then went through the passage way, he listened as everyone else followed him, hoping the same thing that he did. It seemed to take forever until they reached an end, but the only problem was, was that there was a wall at the end. Isaac felt like punching it until Felix stepped out in front of him.  
Felix pressed his hand against the marble wall and it glowed a brownish-yellow for a moment, then the wall opened itself and allowed them through. Isaac looked at Felix, and the only response he got back was a smile. Isaac smiled gratefully back, and then went through the hole in the wall.  
Isaac looked at all of the doors that lined the walls, but he already knew where to go. Jenna went over and opened one of the doors but then slammed it as fast as she could. Everyone looked at her, and she just looked at the floor.  
"There are a few dead people in there, nothing else...."  
Isaac felt a chill go up his spine and then he turned around and began walking down the hallway.  
"Isaac!" Garet called after him, "Where are you going?"  
"It's this way, I know it."  
Ivan, Sheba, and Piers immediately began following him, the others waited for a while until they finally began to follow him. Isaac went all the way down the hall and stopped at the last door; he sighed, and then opened the door as quietly as he could.  
He stepped in, and looked around at the majestic beauty of this blue crystal room; he could hear the others as they gasped as they looked around as well. He didn't waste time though; he immediately went to the other side of the room and began to go up the stairs. No one else followed him; both Ivan and Sheba stopped any of them from doing so. Isaac felt a heart of thanks to them, if Mia was up there, then he needed to do this without an audience.  
Isaac arrived at the top of the stairs and looked around, and then he heard someone walking around in one of the rooms. He went over to the room as quietly as he could and then peeked in to see Mia, walking around the room, her staff left on the floor. And her djinn no where in sight.  
"Why did he have to come? Why? I don't get it! Is this some type of a curse that the Lighthouse has put on me? To be haunted by his eyes again? Why can't he just leave me alone! I don't want him to be here, why couldn't he have just stayed in Vale with his mother and father? Why did he have to chase after me? Why did he do it?"  
Mia began to mutter so quietly that Isaac couldn't hear her anymore, but that didn't matter to him. He walked into the room as quietly as he had walked in the hall, he touched Mia's shoulder softly, and she whipped back around and looked at him strait in the eye.  
"How did you get in here?" She screamed at him, Isaac didn't even flinch.  
"I don't need to answer that, the question is Mia, what's wrong with you?"  
For only a split second, Isaac saw the pain and wounds inside of her heart behind the ice that had gathered behind those sea blue eyes. He reached out to touch her cheek, but she stepped back and turned around away from him.  
"Why couldn't you have just stayed in Vale and be happy with your family? Why did you come here?"  
"Because, I need to tell you Mia, that I.... I... love you."  
Mia turned and looked at him again, confused, and Isaac could see the tears that were building behind her eyes.  
"What?"  
The tears would have been large enough to spill, but she was keeping them back with all her might.  
"That's right, I love you. Sheba told me the truth about how you love me too, but now that I'm here, you don't love me as I thought that you did."  
"That's not true!" Mia burst out, this time the tears coming down her face at full force. "I do love you, but no matter what I do, I can never leave this Lighthouse, when I did leave, it kept on calling me back, driving me out my skin! I couldn't stand it, if I left it again like the last time, then it would kill me. It doesn't matter what the reason is, the law of the Lighthouse say that if you leave then it means death. But the only reason it let me live is because I'm the last of the Lighthouse blood, but I know that if I leave again, it will surely kill me!"  
"But what about when you go to Imil?"  
"Well, that place is the just the same as Vale, it was put there to protect the lighthouse, I love you Isaac, I really do, but I can't leave!"  
Mia fell to the floor, her shoulders heaving as she wept. Isaac knelt down next to her and picked her up in his arms and cradled her, she cried into his shoulder, all of her true emotions that she had froze inside melted back, the hatred evaporating. Isaac put his face in her hair, and held her, not wanting to ever let her go. But after a few minutes Mia sat up, and Isaac took one hand and wiped away the tears on her face. She smiled hopelessly at him, and he smiled back, and put as much in it as he could.  
"I'm sorry." Mia told him, her voice low and quiet. "I want to be with you, but no matter what, I am bound to this Lighthouse by my blood, no matter what happens, I am bound to it forever with my life."  
Isaac touched her cheek, and Mia placed her hand on top of his.  
"No," Isaac said as he looked into her eyes. "There is a way, I know that there is. After all, Alex left, and he stayed away from here for years! How do you think that he did that?"  
Mia shook her head.  
"I don't know how he did that, but I know that I can't leave."  
Isaac stood up and lifted her up with him, he wrapped his arm tight around her, and she did the same. He tilted her chin up to him, and softly kissed her. Mia kissed him back, and then their lips separated, and Mia began crying again.  
"Please, Mia, don't cry, if I can't get you out of this stupid Lighthouse, then I'm going to stay here with you."  
Mia looked up at him with shock. "What? But Isaac, you don't want to stay here, it's a prison!"  
"Well I don't care, just as long as I get to be with you."  
Mia smiled at him, this time it had hope, and Isaac could see the sparkle of life reappear in her sapphire eyes. She hugged him as tight as she could, and Isaac hugged her back. Mia didn't cry, but instead sighed softly, and Isaac felt her warm breath against his neck. He closed his eyes for a moment, and it felt like the seconds that ticked passed were like years, the years that would pass while he was with Mia, holding her just the same way as he was now.  
Mia pulled away form him, but to where she was out of his grasp.  
"Isaac, the days here have been horrible. I changed myself into someone that I wasn't, I'm so sorry. I should have told you that I loved you before. But I didn't, I'm so sorry."  
"There's noting to be sorry about, Mia, you were afraid, I was just as afraid as you were to tell you that I loved you. Don't blame yourself."  
"I can't believe.... That you love me as well, I mean, it's just that...."  
Mia lost her words, but that didn't bother Isaac at all, he just took her hand and gestured for them to leave the room. Mia nodded at him, and they both went out together. Isaac could feel Mia shaking, and he stopped and looked at her and smiled.  
"Mia, something wrong?"  
"It's just that, I can feel my true self back, but it still doesn't make up for the way I have been for these past few months.... I've been terrible Isaac; I don't think that the villagers of Imil can ever forgive me for how I've been acting. And even the way I was with you, and all of the others, Sheba and Felix, you know? I feel so guilty; I just can't... can't believe I acted that way."  
"You had a broken heart, Mia; I would have been the same way."  
Mia looked at him with saddened eyes.  
"I'm not so sure you would have twisted as much as I did."  
"If I was in your shoes, I would."  
"Thank you Isaac," Mia told him as her eyes glimmered. "You have no idea how much your words mean to me!"  
She suddenly hugged him again, and then released him, but she hooked onto his arm. Isaac smiled, and entwined his hand with hers.  
"I love you Mia." He whispered softly under his breath.  
"I love you too Isaac." She whispered back to him as softly as he had told her. She peeked his lips softly and then rested her head on his shoulder. Isaac lightly touched her hair, and then Mia took her head off of his shoulder and looked forward. Isaac looked in the same direction, and then led Mia down the stairs. They were all greeted by the group, and Garet gave Mia a bone-crushing hug. Mia was almost crying even though there was no extra shine in her eyes, Isaac could just feel it. After everyone had given both Mia and Isaac a pat, hug, or just something otherwise, Mia turned to the stairs.  
"Everyone, come out!"  
Isaac felt confused for a moment but then it went away when her djinn bounced down the stairs like gum. They all jumped up on Mia, and she gave them each a tender touch and smile. She really did love them, because they hadn't left her when she had turned away from her true self and became something that she wasn't. At least, that was what Isaac had thought. After that, Mia told the others of how she couldn't leave the Lighthouse, and how last time she had done so with them, it had nearly killed her.  
"But what about Alex?" Garet asked Mia, "He left years before we came to Imil, and he didn't seem to be dead to me!"  
"Well, I'm have no idea how he did that." Mia answered to Garet solemnly.  
"I do." Everyone turned around and looked at Piers, but his gaze was the floor. "In Lumeria, King Hydros once told me a tale of how the keepers of the Lighthouse were bounded and could not leave. It was so long ago, it just came to me now, I was just a child you see, I can't really remember things from my childhood that well. Only things that seemed to please me the most, bad things, happy things, and so on. I was with King Hydros, because my father used to be a good friend of his before he died, we were there because.... Of... I think it was the day that they had first met, anyway, King Hydros was telling me...." Piers stopped and his eyebrows went together as he tried to remember what exactly he had been told.  
"I think.... Drat... I can't remember, all that comes to mind is this little song that King Hydros sang to me.... Let me see, it goes: Azo nale loomu uco shemaca senaro... elca norash faleda norese Elcoma kasho norame, teld usi okko yuunia. Yes, there it is."  
"What the HELL does that mean?" Jenna cried out, and slammed her foot into the floor and regretted doing so as she gripped her foot in pain.  
"Oh, sorry, I forgot to translate it. In this language, it would be, let me think.... 'Those who are bound must look to the Pieces of a Broken Heart and only then can your blood free you.'"  
"Again, what the hell does that mean?" Jenna demanded, no longer holding her foot. Piers only shrugged and kept on looking at the floor. Mia almost bolted out of the room if Isaac hadn't stopped her.  
"Mia, what is it?" Isaac asked her as she bit her lip.  
"What Piers said, I know what it means! In one room, it's a secret room; it has a heart in it. Well, it's actually the statue of a star, but that's the symbol of a heart in the lighthouse. It's broken into five pieces, my mother ad father always told me never to touch or else something horrible would happen. That must be what it is! We need to go there!"  
Mia looked at Isaac, her heart racing, if this was the way to escape the Lighthouse, then she wanted go there as fast as she could! Isaac nodded and let her go, she ran out of the room, and all of the others followed. She got to the end of the hallway, and then Isaac realized that the way they had come had been sealed shut. But Mia tapped the floor with her foot twice and the hole reappeared. She ran through it, wasting no time, once she out she kept on running, and then went to the other side of the room and to the next one. Isaac followed her; he could remember each of these rooms as well as if it were his own house. Mia kept on going through different rooms until they reached a room a with a dead-end. But she went to the end of it and cast Ply on the wall, and the blue bricks in the walls moved and a doorway appeared. She slowly went through it, and as Isaac would do for the rest of his life, he followed her.  
  
Ok, bad chapter, I know, well, I have to go to church now! And the muses are asleep! I thank the Lord for that.  
  
So until next time,  
  
CrypticElf.... 


	4. A Friendship That Will Never Die

Hello, sorry for the long delay on this chapter, it's just that I was writing my Zelda fic and then I.... I... I had WRITERS BLOCK! It is the evilest, most vile, horrible thing ever!  
  
Hail: She was just sitting there, staring at the stupid computer, muttering to herself.  
  
I was muttering? (Begins muttering to herself.)  
  
Gust: O.O' And I though that Hail was weird!  
  
Hail: What are you talking about? I'm not weird!  
  
(Not a sound comes out, even CrypticElf stops muttering to herself.)  
  
Sleet: Uhh, riiiiight!  
  
What? You? Not weird? You've to be kidding me!  
  
Hail: -- Why am I here?  
  
To help me with my story, and now, to no more farther interruptions, let the story begin!  
  
I own nothing of GoldenSun and never will, but everything that takes place in this story is mine, and if you steal my storyline I get to sue you! Eee Yaw!  
  
Chapter Four: A Friendship That Will Never Die  
  
Isaac followed Mia through the door, all of the others following behind him. This room was particularly cold; he could see his breath in front of him. He heard Garet and Jenna shudder, and knew that they put their arms around themselves for heat. Mia walked over to the end of the room, and it was then that Isaac noticed that there was nothing in this room.  
"Huh? There isn't anything in this room, where is everything?" Garet asked as Mia lightly touched the stonewall in front of her.  
"One moment, I need to concentrate." Mia replied, Isaac walked up next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled, and he smiled back. Then, Isaac backed up, waiting for Mia to do whatever she was going to do. Mia took her hand down, raising her Frost Staff, she lightly tapped the stonewall with its tip while at the same time her body glowed a light blue with Psynergy. A sound of shifting stone met Isaac's ears, and slowly the wall before him shifted itself. After it finished moving itself, Isaac could see four pieces of a clear crystal being held by a statue of an angel. They were only mere shards, and when you looked at the angel's head, you could see four dents; the perfect size for each of the diamonds.  
"Here it is," Mia told the others as she looked at the shards. "These are the four jewels of the Lighthouse. By the tales that my Mother used to tell me, these four jewels have been here ever since the Lighthouse was first built. She always told me that it was holy, and that it was our gift of life. But to think, it was actually the only reason why we were all enslaved to guard this Lighthouse. I can't believe it, to think, generation after generation that this was the key to all of our freedom, right in front of us, and yet we had no idea at all...." Her voice faded off as she lifted one of the stones and looked at it in her palm. "But, this seems... too easy, perhaps it is just me, but...."  
Isaac nodded to himself, it did seem too easy, but this was just the same case of the Lighthouses. It was thought for all of the thousands of years that Psynergy had been sealed that if it was unleashed it bring the ultimate doom to the world. When it was really the answer to bring the world back to life and help the world last longer. Everyone had been fooled; this was just the same case.  
Mia put the shard back down and turned around and looked at all of the others nervously.  
"What happens if this is wrong answer? What would happen if the song that Piers told us was wrong? What will happen if something awful will really happen and we all die all because of what I thought and wanted? I wouldn't want that."  
"Well, don't think about that, and maybe we can get through this without feeling as uneasy as you." Isaac told her as her walked up next to her and looked at her, the others advanced, they were all as ready as Isaac was.  
  
Mia looked at Isaac, thousands of thoughts went through her head. What would happen if she were wrong? Would they all die? What were to happen if only members of the Lighthouse could be able to bare and the others died and Mia would be left alone? What would happen? What would happen?  
Mia blinked away her thoughts, but one thing remained in her mind, her family.  
Her mother, she was always kind and gentle and was always there whenever Mia had been in pain. She was also the best healer, and also, as the others of the Lighthouse always said, the most beautiful. Mia's father, strong and powerful, the best warrior of the Lighthouse. He always earned respect, and would give Mia gifts or things that she had always dreamt of having. Her four brothers and two sisters, her mother had delivered many children, and yet she never lost her beauty through all that she had endured as a mother.  
All of them would always remain in her heart, but at the same time, Mia could always feel them slipping away in her mind.  
There were so many in her life that had always been there for her that weren't even her parents or relatives. Many had told Mia that she had inherited her mother's beauty and her father's spirit. She was the youngest of her siblings, but that never stopped her brothers and sisters from getting along. Her best friend, Alex, was also always there to help her whenever she was sad, and would always slip her gifts whenever he could get any. He would always get in trouble, but that never stopped him from making more mischief. And when he and Mia would both get in trouble, he would always take the blame and make sure that Mia was never punished. She would always say that she had a part in it, but Alex was always much better then her at telling tales. And since the elders knew that Alex was Mia's best friend, they would always think that she was just trying to help him.  
Everything was perfect for Mia, that is, until, she was ten....  
That day, her and Alex had been able to skip training for healing and fighting and were able to go and play outside of the Lighthouse. There was no strain then, for the Lighthouse seemed to know if they were leaving or not, and if there ever was, it was never strong. Like an itch that you could forget about if you stopped itching it.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"You're way too slow!" Alex yelled at Mia as they raced through the snow. "You said that you would beat me!"  
"You're right, I did, and I will!" Mia raised her training wand and pointed it in the ground where Alex was nearing. "Slip!" Mia called out a small spell used for making ice, and before Alex knew it, he tripped and was sliding through the ice. Mia ran past him, making sure to avoid the ice that threatened to trip her. "Hey! No fair!" Alex yelled at her as he struggled to get up, Mia laughed triumphantly and she jumped into a mountain of snow (at least to the children), that was their finishing point.  
"You never said that I couldn't use and of my powers!" Mia giggled as Alex finally got up and trudged over and sat down next to her. She looked at him with her huge blue eyes and innocently looked at him.  
"Oh man, don't give me that look!" Alex told her as he looked away from her and at the snow. Mia tapped his shoulder and Alex looked back at her.  
"You aren't angry?" Mia asked him, Alex smiled and shook his head.  
"Nah, no way, besides, I was being easy on you." Mia punched his shoulder and then jumped up on top of him. Once she was on top on his stomach, she took a handful of snow and smashed it into his face.  
"Ha! You look good with snow going up your nose!" Mia laughed as Alex grunted and tried to wipe away the snow on his face, he got most of it off, but the snow in his nose only went in deeper. He sat up and Mia pinned him back down. "Say mercy!"  
"What! No!" Alex told her while he blew air through his nose to try and get the snow out without any success.  
"Then I guess that I'll just make myself more comfortable...."  
"Fine! Mercy! Just get off!" Mia put her feet on his stomach and then stood on top of it and then walked off of him. Alex jumped up and used a little of his power to get the snow out of his nose. When he looked at Mia, she was staring at the sky, her eyes wide with horror.  
"Mia, what's wrong?" he asked as he put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her.  
"The... the... Lighthouse...." Alex looked at the Lighthouse, and saw that it was glowing a dark blue. It was a beautiful sight, but Alex could feel the taint of death within the aura. Then, without any warning, the aura got stronger, and Alex could hear something that he didn't want to hear. The sound of men, women, and children screaming, but he knew that scream; he would always hear it when a warrior of the lighthouse was being slain by a monster.  
It was the cry of death.  
The aura disappeared, and the screams of despair always disappeared. Mia looked at Alex, terrified.  
"What happened? Why were they screaming?" Mia asked, she knew just as well as Alex that what they had heard was the sound of people dying. Alex looked back at her, frightened as much as she was. Mia turned away and started running to the Lighthouse, and Alex followed her.  
It seemed to take forever to get back to the Lighthouse, but when they did, nothing seemed wrong. But Mia knew that there was something was terribly wrong, she could feel the feeling death around her like a drape. Alex arrived right after her, and they both stared at the lighthouse with their sapphire eyes, wondering what had happened while at the same time not wanting except what they thought had happened.  
Mia took Alex's hand and used her other hand to grab his arm, she hooked herself onto his arm. Alex held Mia's hand, using his other to hold onto her arm that was around his. Together, they slowly walked up the steps of the Lighthouse, around the empty fountain that felt like it was full of their fear.  
They walked through the entrance, and still they say nothing. They continued going, and even in the first room they saw nothing. Mia yelped and held back the tears that threatened to fall when they entered the next room, on the floor where four woman and seven men and one little boy. They all looked into the air, eye wide with horror, their mouths open from screaming. Mia held her tears back and held onto Alex even tighter, and he did the same. They walked around the dead bodies and went into the next room and found more of the dead, and in the next room, more and more of the dead.  
They continued walking and seeing the same expression on each face, eyes open, mouths still screaming without sound. Eventually they entered a room where Mia's Mother, Father, brothers and sister all lay. Mia screamed as she looked into their empty eyes and she let go of Alex and ran over to her mother. Mia's vision blurred as tears streamed down her face, her mother's face was still warm. Mia went over to the rest of her family, crying the whole way through. Alex stood next to her, crying as well, Mia's parents had been as good to him as they were to her. They were like second parents to Alex, and also Mia's brothers and sister were as important to him as his own only older sister.  
Somehow, Mia and Alex found the strength to go to the next the room, knowing that they would see more of those who they cared about.  
They looked at the face of an old man who would always sneak them sweets during their training of healing and fighting. The face of their teacher for learning how to read and write whose personality was as soft as a flower petal. The face of the Lighthouse's kind ruler, the face of his wife's, and his children. The faces of Mia and Alex's closets friends, and the faces of those who protected the helpless of the Lighthouse. All dead, all empty eyed.  
Eventually they came upon Alex's Mother and his older sister, and he and Mia cried as they knelt over and touched their faces. Just as Alex, Alex's Mother was like a second mother to Mia, and his sister was just like her own. At least they didn't see the face of Alex's father, for his father had been killed when monsters had ambushed the Lighthouse.  
Then, they came to the room where the four jewels lay, and on the floor next the statue of the angel was an old man, his blue hair long been turned into white. In his hand, he held the four jewels, Mia and Alex looked at the old man.  
"It must have... been him." Mia whispered to Alex, and he nodded.  
"He must have tried to do something to them, and then, this happened... why did he even touch it? It was always against the law of the Lighthouse to even get near the stupid jewels unless you had permission by the leader! What was wrong with him? Didn't he know!" Alex screamed at the old man, his voice cracked and he hugged Mia and she hugged him back.  
"Let's get out of here." Mia whispered into Alex's ear as they wept. "Imil... let's go to Imil, I don't want to be here anymore."  
Alex pulled away from Mia but kept his hand locked with hers.  
"Then let's go."  
They ran out as fast as they could, ignoring the faces of those they loved dearly and those that they looked up to. Even when they were out of the Lighthouse, neither of them stopped, they wanted to get away as fast as they could.  
  
A man smoking a pipe saw the two young children running towards Imil first, and he was the first to go and see what was wrong. When he looked into their eyes and saw how tired they were from running they were he knelt down and looked at them more carefully. He knew that these were children of the Lighthouse, what were they doing here without an adult?  
"What happened?" he asked them as they panted like thirsty dogs, the boy with the blue hair answered.  
"Dead... every... one... dead...."  
"What?"  
This time the girl answered.  
"We... went out... to... to... play.... And then.... Flash of.... Light... we went... to see... what... happened and...." She couldn't continue, she had run out of breath and fell to her knees. The boys fell to the ground with her; the man noticed that they wouldn't let go of their hands.  
"Everyone was... dead." She finally finished, the man made a face and stood up.  
"Help!" The man cried out franticly, these children needed help badly. "Please, help!"  
Instantly people appeared to help, and the two children were brought to see the town healer. Once they told the story, some of the men went to see what remained of the bodies. But when they found that they couldn't enter, they went back and reported the news.  
When the two children finally had enough courage they led a party back to the Lighthouse, when they found the barrier, they cast a weak healing spell and found that it was the key to enter.  
Together the men hauled out each body and buried each one, with neither of the children ever letting go of their hands.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
"No... wait...." Mia whispered as she looked back at the shards, why hadn't she remembered? "The song must be a trick, because, when a man tried to do something to the jewels, he killed everyone in the Lighthouse, including himself."  
"What?" Piers asked, "what about you?"  
"Alex and I, we were about ten when it happened," Mia could feel the tension of the others when Alex's name was said. "We both had done so well in training that we were aloud to leave and have a break. It was only us, no one else; all of the other children had to keep on training. But, when we came back, everyone was dead. And when we came here, we saw an old man holding the jewels in his hand. He must have thought that it was the key, but he must have been wrong!"  
"What?" Piers said in a confused voice, "But how could I say it wrong? That has to be it!" Mia looked at Piers, and gave him a smile.  
"It isn't your fault, but there must be some other answer." Mia looked away and at the shards in front of her. "There has to be...."  
"Mia," Isaac told her, Mia nodded but she didn't look at him. "Is there anything else here like these crystals? Anything special?"  
"No, nothing besides the becan."  
"Maybe we have to do something up there?" Felix suggested.  
"Perhaps, but.... I fear, what happens if something happens up there? And besides, what could we do up there?"  
"Well" Ivan said, "We have to at least try, but Mia, are you sure that the jewels isn't the answer?"  
"Yes, I am." Mia shuddered as she remembered the face of her dead mother, father, and siblings. Then, the faces of Alex's loved ones came into her mind, and all of the others whom she still cared about. And for some reason, Alex's caring face also came into her mind, she tried to shake it off, but his face wouldn't leave.  
Mother, Mia thought silently, Father, what am I to do? I need your help! Is there anything that I can do to get out of this prison? Anything?  
"Well," Sheba said, looking at the angel. "I think that we should go to the eerie, and find out!"  
All of the others nodded, and Mia finally looked at them all at once. They all gave her a smile, smiles filled with hope, and smiles that gave Mia some hope. She nodded at them, and they nodded at her. Slowly, they all began to turn away, but Isaac stopped when Mia didn't move.  
"Mia?" Isaac asked quietly. "Is there something wrong?"  
"I just need a little time, to, to recollect myself. I can't get the feeling of the dead off of me; go ahead, I'll meet you and the others soon. Do you remember the way to the top?"  
"Yes."  
"Then go, and I'll meet you there."  
"Mia?"  
"Yes, Isaac?"  
"Be careful."  
Mia looked at him with gentle eyes.  
"Of course I will, and the same to you."  
Isaac smiled and then left, and found the others waiting for him at the end of the hall.  
"Hey, where's Mia?" Garet asked when he noticed that Mia wasn't behind Isaac.  
"She said that she couldn't, 'get the feeling of the dead off of her.' Whatever that means. I guess that she's thinking of the people that once lived here."  
"Or, she could be thinking of Alex." Ivan said, all of the others gave him a deadly glare for even thinking that. "What? Well, you have to remember, Mia and Alex must have been very close before he left. She might be remembering him."  
Isaac didn't want to think that, but at the same time, he knew that Ivan was right.  
"Ok, she told me that she'll meet us later. Ivan, Garet, do you remember where to go?"  
"What?" Garet said in an upset voice as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You expect me to remember how to get up to the top of this stupid place?"  
"Well, unlike you, I remember." Ivan snapped at Garet, Garet just fumed and looked at the ceiling.  
"Ok then, lets go." Isaac said, everyone nodded and began walking, Isaac and Ivan leading the way.  
  
Mia's eyes were on the crystal in front of her, but what she saw was the face of Alex. She didn't love him, and never did. But what he had been was her best friend, how could she get rid of his face?  
But he had been her best friend, how could she get rid of his face?  
But he betrayed her, how could he do that?  
"Alex, how could you betray me?" Mia asked the air around her. "How could you leave me like that? You told me that you would never leave me, and yet you did. How could you?" Felt tears brimming at her eyes, it wasn't her hate for him, it was her sadness. Because no matter how much she hated him, when she thought of him, she didn't remember him betraying her. She remembered the one had been with her when everyone had died. He had once been pure hearted, but in someway, it had been corrupted.  
"What happened to you, Alex? What happened? I can't believe that you left, but I still can't hate you for leaving. After all, I would want to leave this place. Alex, I wish that I could just hear you one more time, no matter how stupid that sounds. I wish that I could see the person that I knew before you left, the one who was my best friend."  
"I'm sorry, Mia."  
Mia jumped, and then she spun around to see Alex standing right behind her. Mia couldn't find what to say, he was supposed to be dead!  
"Alex- what happened? What are you doing here?"  
"To ask for forgiveness."  
"What? Why would I forgive you?"  
Alex paused, his eyes filled with regret and sadness.  
"Mia, please, I didn't... I didn't.... I don't know why I left.... I... I meddled with the crystals!" Alex told her in fast speech.  
"You what?" Mia cried.  
"It is true, the crystals are the keys for freedom," Alex told her, his voice shivering; his head was down and looking at the ground. He had one hand in his hair. "But, they... they.... I know why, why, why that man died! He, he tried to free us, but, the power was too great for him, and for his punishment, the, the crystals killed him. But, but the power had been suppressed inside the crystals for far too long, and, and ended up killing everything in the Lighthouse.... It, it, it was an accident! If he hadn't been so, so old... then, then it would have worked...."  
Mia stared at Alex; there was something wrong with him.  
"Alex, why do you repeat your words?"  
He looked up at Mia, and gave her a sad smile.  
"The crystals, they, they made my speech a bit, bit odd when I talk fast."  
"What?"  
"Well, well, when I figured out that the crystals were the way for freedom, I went here. And then, then, I put them, on the spaces of the angels head... but, it was too much, and, the power of it, it corrupted me!"  
"It did a good job of it!" Mia told him. "Alex, how do I know that you aren't lying?"  
"Lie? Well, I, I, I can't give you any proof, but, just, just, just trust me."  
"Trust you? You... Alex, you betrayed me!"  
"I know! But, but.... Mia, when I say that the crystal corrupted me, I, I mean that it found me as a powerful warrior and wanted me to give it more power.... Then, then when I tired to fight it, part of the crystal went in my head, and, and made me crave more power. It knocked me out, and when I woke up, I, I could only think of power.... But after I was buried in the earth, after, after being trapped for so long, the crystal let go of me and went back, back, back to right there."  
He pointed to the four crystals, Mia looked at them, but looked strait back at Alex.  
"I... I still don't believe you Alex! How did you get out?"  
"Well, you see, the power of the GoldenSun is still in me, and so, I made the rocks move and I was freed. I traveled here, it, it took a while though."  
"How am I supposed to believe you?" Mia asked him, the fact was, she did believe him, but what would happen if he was tricking her?  
"I can't prove any of that...." Alex replied. Mia looked down at her feet, this was the Alex that she knew. She couldn't deny it, this was Alex. He could never prove anything, like his innocence. He was often shy around others, and didn't talk much, unless it was to Mia.  
"But... why...." Mia's voice trailed off completely, she wanted to forgive him, but part of her was being as stubborn as an old mule.  
"Mia, if, if you d-don't forgive me, that's, that's fine," He started speaking fast again, and was already repeating again. "I don't even deserve it, but, but, it would haunt me. If, if you didn't. If you, if you, if you don't, then, I'll just leave. But, in order to use the, the, crystal, you need... you need.... Gah! Mercury have mercy what, what was it?"  
"How do I know that you aren't just trying to trick me?"  
Mia looked back up into his eyes. Alex looked at her with innocent eyes, empty and depressed.  
"Like I said, I have nothing.... Oh, I need, I need, to, to, think... shot! I don't, don't, don't remember! I, I think, it, it, it must be... of course! You, you, you have, you have to use Ply! No wait, not Ply, Ply, Ply, Ply Well! There it is.... Well, now, now...." Alex stopped talking and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. Then he opened them again. "I'm going to go now," He told her in a slow voice.  
"What? Why?"  
"Well, you want me to."  
Mia didn't say anything, but Alex stepped back and bowed, then he turned around to leave.  
"Alex!" Alex turned around.  
"Yes, Mia?"  
"Uh...." Mia didn't know what to say, why wasn't her mouth working? "I... I can't stay angry at you, I... I forgive you."  
Alex's eyes lit up, and looked almost as if he was going to jump and give Mia a hug, but he stayed where he was. Instead, in the quietest voice he could, he told her quietly:  
"Thank you."  
Then, a light swerved around him, and then, he was gone.  
Mia just stared at the spot where he had been, that had been the real Alex. She remembered how when she had seen him on top of the Lighthouse, she could remember how much she knew that that wasn't the Alex that she knew. She thought that the Alex that she had known had been gone for good, but he was still there, his true self-trapped inside....  
She turned around and looked at the four crystals, cast Ply Well? What would that do? And what would happen if the crystal wanted more power and tried to ensnare her in its trap? What would happen? Was she strong enough to do this?  
Mia's hands floated over the crystals, if she could cast Ply Well....  
Mia got ready, she trusted Alex, at least the true him, with all of her heart. If this was really a trap, and Mia was going to die, then, at least, she would be able to see her family, and the rest of the Mercury clan in the skies.  
"Ply Well!"  
She cast the spell, and instantly the crystals began glowing different and random colors. Mia stepped back as the crystals floated up together, circling, then, they placed themselves on the angel's head. Mia watched as the crystals went in, and the angle's eyes glowed blue. The whole angle glowed a light blue, and then, when the light faded, Mia realized that the statue was looking strait at her.  
"Is there something that you seek?" It asked, its voice echoing across the room as it put it's hands down and walked towards Mia. Mia didn't move it wasn't that she was frightened... it was because; she knew in her heart, that the statue meant no harm.  
"I want to be free." Mia told the angel in a quiet voice. The angel tilted its head and looked at Mia carefully.  
"That is what you want? Truly? Are you sure that this is your true desire? I can feel that it is not. What is it that you really want?"  
Mia thought for a moment, what she wanted the most...?  
"To make sure that Isaac is happy." The words came out slowly, but they did not come out quietly. "I want Isaac to be happy!"  
"Happy? That is the first request of that kind I have ever gotten, and also, you are the first to have the crystals come to life correctly."  
"Correctly?"  
"In order for the crystal to give me life and awaken is to cast Ply, in order for me to have the power to make a wish, you must cast Ply Well. Pure Ply allows me to give two wishes. Those are the rules. But you want to make your lover happy?"  
"Yes." Mia replied, surprised that the statue knew that Isaac was her lover.  
"Then first, I must learn what he wants."  
  
Isaac waited at the waterfall that would lead them all to the top of the Lighthouse. Everyone was waiting for Mia, they had been waiting for not that long, but Isaac felt like something was wrong.  
"Fire, Wind, Water, and Earth," Garet sang at the top of his lungs, his voice was good enough to make glass shatter and fly into the wind. "There are the elements to make the earth, watch and learn, watch and learn! Fire, Earth, Wind and Water! Mars, Venus, Jupiter and Mercury, you use them to make the world! Fire-."  
"SHUT UP!" Felix roared at Garet, Garet stopped and gave Felix a glare. "Why are you singing that stupid song anyway? I learned that when I five!"  
"Well, I was bored, and wanted to sing!"  
"Well next time your bored, look in the mirror to find out what a troll looks like! I'm sure that that will entertain you for eternity! Gees!"  
"Hey! Don't-!"  
"Don't what?"  
"Never mind, I know, since you really don't want me to do this, then I'll do it! Fi-!"  
Garet's mouth was suddenly iced shut; Garet put his hand on it and started doing to muffled yell in anger.  
"Sorry," Piers told everyone, "I didn't want Garet to start singing again."  
Jenna and Sheba muffled giggles, Piers blushed, Garet's face turned crimson from yelling and was still trying to, Felix snorted, Ivan started cracking up, and Isaac put a hand over his mouth to hide his smile.  
"MMMMFFFFF! HHHH MMMMHHHH!" Garet fumed as he tried to melt away the ice but ended up burning himself instead.  
Isaac put his hand down once his smile went away and sat down against the wall, he felt strangely sleepy. Isaac closed his eyes, and suddenly he was on top of water. He must be dreaming! He turned around and saw the same statue that he had seen holding the crystals staring at him. She gave him a kind smile.  
"What do you wish for?" She asked Isaac, her voice echoed throughout the air.  
"What?"  
"What is it that you desire the most? Tell me, and it shall be fulfilled."  
"Ok, I've had a lot of weird dreams, but this one really cuts the cake!"  
"A dream, look at it as you want, but tell me from your heart, what is it that you wish for the most? What is your ultimate desire?"  
"Uh, for... Mia to be happy." Isaac replied in a cheerful tone, this might actually be a nice dream.  
"She has already wished for your happiness. That is what she wants, and if you cannot tell me what you want, then I cannot perform her wish."  
"Repeat that?"  
"She wants you to be happy. That is what would make her truly happy. But your wish is not something that I can do, for, if you I cannot make your one desire come true, then she can never be happy. Tell me your second most desire."  
"My second...? Well, for Mia to be happy, she needs to be freed from the Lighthouse, so, I guess my second most desire would be for her to be freed of her blood and then to come back to my home."  
"Two wishes, which I cannot do."  
"What?"  
"In order for her to be freed would be one wish, but in order for her to go with you would be another wish."  
"What does it matter?"  
"If she is freed by her blood, then she is free. But to go with you, it would be two wishes."  
Isaac stopped, this was just a dream, but he could have fun with it. He didn't have that many dreams, and he wanted it to last longer. Maybe if he asked some questions it would last longer?  
"If Mia is freed from her blood, then, what would happen?"  
"Death."  
"What?"  
"Blood is a part of her body, take it away, and she dies."  
"I never...." Isaac whispered to himself, even if this was a dream, he didn't want Mia to die in any of them. "Then, I want Mia to be freed from the Lighthouse, without dieing."  
"Then it shall be granted, if she can withstand the power."  
Isaac woke up again, and Garet was still trying to melt away the ice, but instead he was just continuously burning himself. Nothing changed, except that Jenna, Sheba, and Ivan weren't laughing anymore. He put a hand through his unruly hair that was one weird dream!  
  
Mia watched the statue's eyes continue to glow a dark blue, frozen like a statue should be. Mia waited, she hoped that Isaac would be happy. How had the statue come to him?  
Mia walked forward an inch when the eyes of the angel turned back to normal, Mia waited for it to speak.  
"Isaac's wish," the angel began, "was for you to be freed of our lighthouse duty."  
Mia sighed, but it wasn't for Isaac's wish for her freedom, it was because now she knew that Isaac really loved her. "But, do you think that you will be prepared for the power?"  
"Power?"  
"The one before you made the wish for both him and you to be freed, but, when I began to cast the power on him, he did not have enough power to keep the crystal from taking control over his mind. You may be more powerful then he was, but, if you are not, either the crystals will kill you, or enslave you. So tell me, are you ready?"  
  
Alex watched Mia from the doorway, he hadn't really left. All that he had done was disappear into the hall to where Mia couldn't see him, he watched her, he hoped that she wouldn't be captured as he had.  
He listened as the statue asked Mia if she was ready, and he continued listening, he wanted to know what would happen with Mia.  
"Yes," Mia told the statue, "I am ready."  
Alex kept on watching, if something bad was going to happen, then he didn't know what he could do. The crystal had made his mind weak, and he knew that if he interfered, it would snap his mind in two like a troll breaking a twig. But then again, he knew that if Mia couldn't stand it, he would probably try and save her anyway. He didn't love her, but he still looked to her as the only family that he had left. It was true, she was his only family, if she was hurt in any way, he would be lonely for the rest of his life. Just the sight of Mia gave Alex the feeling like she was with him, if he could never see her again....  
Alex looked on as the angel glowed a light blue, then, the light blue became mixed with a dark blue. Slowly, the aura flowed to Mia, and surrounded her, flowing around her. Alex watched as the statues aura left it, then, it walked backward, back into the pose that it had been in before, and then, it stood still as the crystals floated out of her forehead. They floated above the palm; they were testing Mia to see if she was strong enough.  
Alex knew that Mia was strong enough, but, for some reason, she wasn't coming out! A thought crossed his mind; the Lighthouse might be trying to keep a hold on its last guardian! She still didn't come out; Alex knew that he was right. But if he tried to help, he wouldn't be able to help!  
But there was someone who could help, and that was Isaac and his party. But what would they think if he told them that Mia was in trouble? They wouldn't believe him! But he had to try, for his only family, for his friend.  
"All be back Mia." He whispered as he cast his teleporting spell, there was only one place where they could be. He had been listening to them talking earlier, they must be at the top of the Lighthouse. When his light went away, he found that he was the same space; he realized that he couldn't teleport to the top, it was just the same with the power Retreat.  
Fine, he thought, I can get there anyway.  
Casting his spell again, he teleported to the room to go to the top of the Lighthouse.  
  
Isaac stood up, stretching, where was Mia? He was getting a tight feeling in his stomach that something was going terribly wrong where Mia was. Everyone including him jumped when a white light flashed, but it was only when Alex appeared in the middle of the room did everyone pull their weapons out. Alex looked around, startled. Isaac pulled out his Gaia Sword; this was what wrong with Mia!  
"Gah!" Alex cried out when Garet gave a wild swing with his axe. He jumped and floated to the top of the room where none of them could hit him. Both Sheba and Ivan began glowing purple.  
"Destruct Ray!"  
They cried out together, it hit Alex perfectly; he fell to the ground right next to Isaac on his back. Alex didn't try get up, and Isaac took that as the opportunity to put one of his feet on Alex's chest and then he pointed his sword at Alex's neck. Alex blinked up at Isaac and didn't do anything to try and get himself free.  
"Where's Mia?" Isaac demanded, as he looked Alex in the eye.  
"She's, she's, she's in, in trouble." Alex told him in fast voice; Isaac noticed that Alex's voice had changed in some way that he couldn't put his finger on.  
"What? Did you hurt her?"  
"No, no, I, I didn't!"  
"Where is she?"  
"In, in the, the room with the angel, angel, with the, the crystals, crystals."  
"What? Why are you repeating your words?"  
"Never, never mind! She needs, needs help."  
Isaac didn't believe him at all, the thing that he wanted to know was why Alex was talking like an idiot?  
"Why do you speak like that?"  
"Mia, Mia, needs help."  
"I don't believe you."  
Alex tried to sit up, but Isaac pushed his foot down on his chest and Alex fell back down. Alex closed his eyes and laid his head on the floor, it was obvious that he was trying to think of something to say. He must have figured it out, because he lifted his head up and looked at Isaac.  
"You saw something." Alex told Isaac, his voice slower and calmer.  
"No I didn't."  
Alex sighed and laid his head back down again, then, he looked around and saw Sheba and Ivan. He blinked at them and they just gave him a cold stare.  
"Read my mind." He told them simply, Sheba and Ivan didn't move.  
"Hey," Isaac told Alex, "I swear that if you don't tell me where Mia is, I'll cut your throat!"  
"Read my mind." He told Ivan and Sheba, he didn't seem to pay any attention at all to Isaac. This annoyed Isaac and so he pressed the tip of his sword against Alex's cheek. Alex didn't even glance at him; he continued to look at Sheba and Ivan.  
"Please," Alex told them in a begging voice that made everyone surprised. "You must read my mind! If you don't then-."  
He was cut off when Isaac slapped his cheek with his hands, Alex looked back at Isaac.  
"Mia needs help." He told Isaac in a sturdy voice. "She is in the room with the shards."  
"I still don't believe you!"  
"Have those two read my mind, if I'm lying, then you can cut me up like a piece of chicken and feed me to a bunch of howling creatures and never have my name uttered again. I don't care, just read my mind!"  
Sheba and Ivan came forward, their eyes gleamed violet for a moment, and then, when their eyes opened again, they had a shocked look on their faces.  
"He's not lying," said Ivan. "He came here to get Isaac, so that way Isaac could help Mia. He doesn't want to hurt us!"  
Isaac slowly took his foot off of Alex and backed up. But he kept his sword pointed at Alex. Alex jumped off of the ground and gave Sheba and Ivan a shy smile.  
"Thank you." He told them in a sheepish voice, then, he walked over to a wall and put his hands on them. "Ply!" The wall moved, and Alex moved over to let the others through. "This lead you to the level where Mia is, please, hurry, don't let Mia down. Please, go."  
After he said that, a white flash came, and then, he was gone. Isaac took his sword down and looked at the hole, then, without fear, he ran into the entrance. Ivan and Sheba followed him first, then Piers, Felix, Garet, and Jenna.  
When he got to the floor, he found that he was in part of the Lighthouse that he had never been in before. But then, out of a corner, Alex appeared.  
"Follow me." He told Isaac, Isaac nodded and ran over to Alex. Alex turned and began running in a direction. It was very long until they arrived in the same hallway that the shards were in, Alex didn't stop there, he ran all the way over to the room where Mia was.  
  
Alex ran into the room where Mia was, fortunately, he could tell that Mia was putting up a good fight. She hadn't moved, and he knew that her eyes were staring into space in a trance. She was fighting with her mind, but Alex knew that soon she would break, just as he had. But with Isaac, she could win; he knew that she and Isaac could defeat the Lighthouse together.  
Isaac ran into the room, once he saw Mia, he ran over to her and put his hands on her shoulder.  
"Mia?"  
"She won't answer." Alex told him, "You must enter the aura and help her. I would, but the shards and Lighthouse would cripple my mind easily. I'm far too weak, you are her only hope."  
Isaac nodded and wrapped his arms around Mia, and was engulfed in the blue aura. The others appeared right after he did so, and instantly Garet grabbed his shirt and lifted him up.  
"MMMMMHHHH!" Garet cried out, his mouth being blocked by a sheet of ice. Alex lifted his hand and put it on top of the ice, making it disappear. He put his hand back down and Garet gave him a glare. "Just because you did that doesn't mean anything!"  
Alex smiled, not bothering to do anything; he didn't feel like doing anything. Jenna punched Garet in the stomach, and Garet dropped Alex and grabbed his stomach.  
"Ouch! Why did you do that Jenna?" Garet cried out.  
"Alex is helping us, you moron!"  
Alex got up from the floor and dusted himself off.  
"Erm," Alex began as he blushed madly. "Thank you Jenna."  
"Um, what is that thing that Mia and Isaac are in, and why are you blushing?"  
"Well, Mia is trapped and Isaac is helping her, and I'm just an extremely shy person, if you want to know. Especially in front of, well, girls." He told her as he put a hand on the back of his head.  
Jenna stared at Alex, this wasn't the same person that had held her and Kraden captive and had taken the GoldenSun.  
  
Mia felt the force of the Lighthouse and crystals pulling on her, she continued fighting, but she knew that she wouldn't last long. Suddenly, she felt a familiar hand touch hers.  
"Mia!" cried out as Isaac touched her hand. He floated just as she did, they were in their mental state, and Mia was covered with billions of blue strings of Psynergy. All that there was, was black all around them, and Mia, Isaac, and the strings let off a trail of colors as they moved  
"Isaac, what are you doing here?"  
"Alex, he came and got me and the others to help you!"  
"Alex?"  
"No time to explain, we need to fight this thing!"  
Isaac called on his Psynergy and began glowing a light brown, then, his Psynergy flowed over to Mia and covered her. Mia closed her eyes and called on what Psynergy she had left, her blue blended with Isaac's brown and the Psynergy became a green color.  
"Isaac, I don't have enough Psynergy left!"  
"Yeah, you sure could use Ivan and Sheba in this part, couldn't we?" Isaac replied in half sarcastic half serious voice.  
"Yes, we could!" Mia told him in a strained voice, these strings were getting tighter! She felt Isaac get more of his Psynergy. "Don't use all of your Psynergy, Isaac!"  
"What? And leave you like this when I'm not using all my Psynergy? Like I'd do that!" Isaac retorted back, Mia felt like slapping him for using so much of his power to save her. Isaac called on more power; Mia didn't say anything, because she knew that Isaac wouldn't listen. Then, she noticed that when he did this, the strings began getting looser.  
"Is this helping?" Isaac asked Mia, his own voice starting to sound as strained as hers.  
"Yes, I can feel the pull of Psynergy loosening, you're doing it Isaac!"  
"Well, I hope I have enough Psynergy left to get them off for good, I think that I'm going to run out soon."  
"Oh, Isaac, we have so much Psynergy, but compared to the Lighthouse, it's nothing!"  
  
Alex continued looking at the aura that Isaac and Mia were, there was still something wrong. Alex wanted to go in, but as soon as he did, his mind would brake and he would be able to do anything. So even if he tried....  
"I must do something...." Alex whispered to himself, he had to do something it was true. He couldn't just sit there and twiddle his thumbs like an old man. He had to do something; he had the GoldenSun for Mercury's sake!  
Of course, the GoldenSun, he should be able to use it to help them!  
Alex sat down and closed his eyes, calling on his Jupiter Psynergy; he left his body and went into the aura. Before his mind could brake, he used his other Psynergy to help cover his mind. This wouldn't last long, but he had to do something.  
  
"Mia, I not sure that can hold on that much longer!" Isaac cried out as he felt his Psynergy wavering, he would run out very VERY soon.  
"I can't hold out that much more either Isaac, go, and leave before the Lighthouse tries to take you in too!"  
"No, I won't leave you Mia! I can't and I won't!"  
"Isaac...."  
Mia gritted her teeth and opened her eyes, all that she could see was blackness beyond the strings that bound her. She focused her eyes more when she thought that she heard someone, she trying to see whoever it was. But no one was there, only her and Isaac.  
"Mia...." Mia looked around, she had heard that!  
"Isaac, did you hear that?"  
"Hear what?"  
"Mia...." The voice called out again, Mia almost jumped, how could Isaac not hear that?  
"That voice!"  
"I'm sorry Mia, I can't hear anything...."  
"Mia." This time she could hear the voice almost as if the person was right next to her. She knew that voice that was Alex! But where was he? Mia kept her concentration and looked around, where was he?  
Suddenly, Mia felt Mercury Psynergy pour into her, like a waterfall. It was Alex! He was giving her Psynergy!  
Her Psynergy grew stronger and stronger, and the aura around her and Isaac grew much stronger. Then, she felt Isaac's Psynergy shot up like an arrow just as hers had. Mia's was still growing, and Mia felt their aura grow stronger and stronger until....  
  
Alex opened his eyes; he knew that what he had just done was pretty much close to insanity. He could already tell that his mind was only on a hair thread from breaking. But at least he hadn't lost his mind altogether. He would get better overtime, even if his speech would stay a little odd, and of course, his mind wouldn't be as strong as it had been before, but at least he had been able to help Mia and Isaac.  
Perhaps having the GoldenSun wasn't as bad as it was, even though Alex wanted to return it. But at the same time, he knew it would be best to keep it. So that way he could at least keep others from getting it for as long as he could. It was the best, and another thing that would be best would be to leave now.  
Alex stood back up, he began walking over to the exit, but Jenna jump in his way.  
"And where do you think that YOU'RE going?"  
"Uh, out."  
"OUT? You can't go out!"  
"Mm."  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
"I want to say good-bye to you, Felix, Garet, Sheba, Garet and Ivan. Also Isaac and Mia of course. Could you tell Mia that even if she hates my guts that I still look to her as a sister? And another thing, I will be back to see her, even if she doesn't want me to. Good-bye."  
Alex disappeared with a flash of light; Jenna fumed and threw a fireball at where he had been standing. Felix ran over and grabbed Jenna before she decided to turn this room into a forge. Jenna jerked and kicked but eventually she gave up the end. Felix put her down, and just as he did, the aura that surrounded Isaac and Mia evaporated. Everyone rushed to their sides, ready to catch someone if they fell, but neither of them did.  
  
Mia looked around at everyone, smiling.  
"I can't believe it, I've done it! I am no longer a slave to the Lighthouse!"  
Mia jumped up and hugged Isaac as everyone cheered, then, with her arms still around Isaac, she looked around.  
"Oh, I thought maybe Alex would still be here... oh, but, he's good again!" Mia explained to the others.  
"We know," Garet said in superior tone, "He came and got us down here to save you!"  
"Alex... I really wish that... oh well...."  
"Well," Jenna told Mia in a cheerful voice. "He told me, to tell you, that even if you hate his guts that he still looks to you as a sister. And also that he'll be back to see you even if you don't want him to. By the way, what is up with Alex anyway? He doesn't act like the Alex that kidnapped me and Kraden."  
Mia smiled and began telling them about the crystals, then, about how the Lighthouse clan died, and then about how the real Alex was while they all walked to Imil. Mia felt happier then even thought that she could, she had her lover, her best friend back, she was free, and she had all of her friends with her. How could things get any better?  
  
Alex watched Mia from one of the high ledges of the Lighthouse.  
"Good-bye sister Mia, I can't wait to see you again."  
  
Ok, so, how was that? I thought that it wasn't too good, but I had no idea what to write. And last time most of you told me that I was being too hard myself! I wonder if you're going to say that again? And about the whole little Alex thing, well, I just thought that it might be a little good to add that. It might a little odd, and truth be told, at the end of GoldenSun, I wanted to go into the game and strangle him! But, oh well, things work like this.  
  
Hail: So is that it?  
  
Well, I'll be taking any questions that any of you have. So, what I'm saying is you can ask me questions and I'll answer them a little later. I MIGHT make another chapter, but it's going to be like about Mia and Isaac's wedding, and Mia will meet Alex again and that junk.  
  
Sleet: Ah, the perfect romance! I love it, it was beautiful! I love mushy stuff like this....  
  
Hail: I make you plenty of mushy stuff!  
  
Sleet: Um, right.  
  
Hail: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Ok, I'll you two alone as I talk to the people.  
  
Hail/Sleet: Meanie.  
  
Right, now I myself don't find the end that mushy, but, I'm an odd person. I just hope that you all liked it, and if you know what Zelda is, and who Ganondorf is, then please read my fanfiction 'Truth', I want to get more readers!  
  
Gust: Well, it was nice torturing you.  
  
Oh yes, I shall miss being frozen, and being sent flying across room and breaking my bones by a giant blast of wind. Rolls eyes Ok, so, like I said, if you know what Zelda is and who Ganondorf is, then please read my story Truth! I have fourteen, it says fifteen, but one is an author's note. I'll be working on it, so, if you can, please read!  
  
Sleet: you're forgetting something.  
  
I am...? Oh yeah! And another thing, I'm looking for online friends, and if you're looking for friends, then put two and two together and go on my bio! It has an add on it for friends, it's a huge paragraph, and somewhere in it, it has my e-mail address. So, if you want a friend, e-mail me! And thank you, Princess Viv, for answering for my little friend thingy about a chapter or two ago!  
  
Sleet: You forgot another thing.  
  
What... oh, heehaw.... I have two quotes up on my Bio, up on the top, so, if you care for quotes, then read on! Ok, so, are you guys ready?  
  
Hail/Sleet/Gust: Ok!  
  
One, two, three....  
  
CrypticElf/Sleet/Hail/Gust: THANKS FOR READING THIS FIC AND PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
So If There Is A Next Time,  
  
CrypticElf.... 


	5. A Wedding Never To Be Forgetten And A Fr...

Hello, and I am here for the last and final chapter! I hope that you guys all like it!  
  
Sleet: I can't wait to see what happens!  
  
Hail: Me too!  
  
Gust: Me three!  
  
All right, lets get this baby going!  
  
I own nothing of GoldenSun and never will, but the script is mine. So if you take it, I get to sue you. Yippy yaw yah!  
  
Chapter Five: A Wedding Never To Be Forgotten, And A Friendship That Will Always Last  
  
"Oh my, I can't believe that this is really happening!"  
"Oh, don't worry Mia!" Sheba told her as Mia looked at herself in the mirror.  
"I can't believe that I'm finally taking that one big leap...."  
Mia smiled nervously at the blue haired beauty staring back at her in the mirror. Then she looked at Sheba.  
"Don't worry Mia! You need to forget about it, and besides you still need to get in your wedding dress!"  
"Oh, you're right Sheba. I need to calm down and get the dress on.... What about you? You still haven't gotten in your dress."  
"Oh, well I think that I'd rather spend my time making sure that you don't get wet feet and leave Isaac standing at the-"  
"Oh Sheba, I would never leave Isaac like that!"  
"I know that you wouldn't, but you still need someone to make sure that you stay calm."  
"Oh, thank you Sheba!"  
Mia hugged Sheba tightly, and soon let go.  
"Alright, where's that dress of mine?"  
  
Isaac stared at the suit that he was going to be wearing.  
"Are you sure that I'm going to look right in that?"  
"Of course you will Isaac, no need to fret." Piers stood right next Isaac, Isaac sighed and looked at the suit again.  
"Are you sure?"  
Piers laughed and patted Isaac on the back.  
"Of course I am! Why won't I? When I have ever told you to do something that would make things worse?"  
"Well, never."  
"Exactly! So trust me again and get that suit on while I try to get figure out to get your strait instead of leaping around like a werewolf."  
Isaac made a nervous laugh and looked at the suit again, he hoped that this would turn out to be a good look for him.  
  
"Oh Mia, you look... you look...." Jenna looked helplessly at Mia's wedding dress.  
"To stunning for words!" Dora finally said after Jenna found that she couldn't describe how she felt.  
"You two really think so?" Mia asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
Mia's wedding dress was blue so that way it would match her eyes, and also because that was Mia's favorite color. It had a long but not too long train, and it let her shoulders show off. It had pearls that ran all around it, and the dress had flowers, not real ones, but the cloth itself was designed to look like it had white flowers on the dress.  
"You sure that it isn't too flashy?" Mia asked, as she looked herself over.  
"No, I don't think so!" Sheba declared from the doorway in her gown.  
Sheba's gown was a light violet that showed off the shoulders a bit but not that much. The bottom of her gown was lose and didn't puff out like Mia's did. Her dress was just the same as all of the other bride's maids, but hers had white pearls around the waist and sleeves.  
"I got these for you." Sheba held out a simple yet beauty bouquet of light blue and dark blue flowers. It wasn't large at all, but it suited Mia just perfectly.  
Mia gasped as Sheba walked over and gave the flowers to her. Mia stuck her nose in and took a deep breath.  
"Oh, Sheba, it smells wonderful! Not to mention that it looks absolutely gorgeous!"  
Sheba smiled, and Jenna looked at the flowers carefully.  
"Oh, it's small!" Jenna said when finally finished looking at them.  
"But bigger doesn't make anything better." Dora told her gently.  
"I guess your right."  
Mia smiled and laughed, then she looked out the window.  
"I think that I'll go outside for a moment, if you all don't mind."  
"Of course we don't, just make sure that Isaac doesn't see you!" Sheba told her, and took Mia out before Jenna could say anything.  
  
Isaac looked at himself in mirror, it wasn't his style, but he decided that he looked better then he thought he would have. His suit was black with a white shirt under it. He thought that he looked a little odd, but then again he couldn't think of anything else to wear. (He does not have a tie or a weird little bow thingy around his neck. I didn't know what else to put on him besides a normal wedding suit. But I didn't want to have him wearing or anything! He would look... weird.)  
"Oh well, I can't get your hair down. But I think that maybe your hair should stay the same. I don't think that I could imagine you with strait hair like mine or Felix's." Piers remarked as he stood behind Isaac.  
"You think that I look alright?"  
"Of course I do! Why do you say that?"  
"I just think that this might look a little weird."  
"Well, I think that you look great in it. How's that?"  
Isaac looked in mirror, and noticed that his father was standing behind Piers.  
"Hey Dad!"  
"Hello. You know, that was my suit when I married your mother."  
"Really?"  
"Really, I felt weird wearing it too."  
Isaac smiled at his father and then looked at himself more confidently in mirror. Then his father walked out, and Piers followed him. As Piers went out the door, he called out to Isaac.  
"I'm going to get dresses, you better not wonder around. I don't want you to see Mia, bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!"  
  
Sheba left Mia as Mia walked out of the doorway of the house.  
"Don't get your dress dirty!"  
"I won't." Mia called back as she walked away.  
Mia walked to the one place that she had often gone to, to be alone. It was the one place where the GoldenSun had once been. And it was the place where the GoldenSun was once again.  
"Hello, Alex."  
Alex looked at Mia and smiled, then his eyes went to her dress.  
"You look...."  
"Don't say anything, I know that you would go off without stopping."  
Alex gave her a friendly smile and took his cloak off and set it on the ground.  
"You know me too well, sit down on my cloak. I know that one of your friends would kill me if I let your dress get dirty."  
"Thank you."  
Mia gently sat down and made sure that nothing got on her dress. Then she saw her djinn peep out of the grass and look at her.  
"Hello, so this is where all of you have been." Mia picked them each up, cleaned them a little and then gave them each a warm welcome and then put them on her dress. "Now don't get my dress dirty." She reminded them, they all nodded. Then she noticed some of Isaac's djinn standing next to her.  
"So all of you want a some attention too?"  
They jumped once and then nodded. Mia smiled and did the same thing that she had just done with her djinn and then set them all on her dress. She also noticed that some of the djinn paired up together, but not just earth and earth djinn. It was Earth with Water and Earth with Water.  
"Looks like they really do take on what their masters do." Alex remarked as Mia looked at the djinn stunned. Then she looked back at Alex and nodded.  
"I guess so! It seems that we might have a few djinn wedding after mine!" Mia and Alex laughed together, and then they both smiled and looked at the sky.  
"So Alex, what have you been doing?"  
"Oh, I went to some temple to make my mind stronger. It's still a little banged up. My repeating isn't as bad, but it will always be there."  
"Oh Alex...."  
"Yes Mia?"  
"Why don't you come to the wedding?"  
"Oh I'll be there, somewhere in the trees."  
"Are you the holder of the GoldenSun or a monkey?"  
"Neither."  
"Oh, Alex! You still act the same."  
"Isn't that a good thing? I'd rather be the real me then that power hungry monster I once was."  
"Oh, I'm sorry Alex!"  
"Nothing to be sorry about, Mia. But just look for some blue among the trees, and I can guarantee you that I'll be there. I wouldn't miss your wedding for anything, Mia. I promise I while be there."  
"Alright, I believe you. But Garet won't try and kill you if you-"  
"I'm just too shy Mia. It's hard enough coming to see you, I still feel guilty over what I did to all of you...."  
"It wasn't you, Alex. It was the four shards of the Lighthouse."  
Alex didn't say anything to reply.  
"Ok, I won't force you to sit down among the Valeans. But it would be nice."  
Mia looked over at Alex, but found that he wasn't there. She did a sad sigh, and then looked down at the djinn on her lap. They were there, and took the signal and jumped into her hands and on her shoulders but not her hair for fear of messing it up. Mia smiled and laughed.  
"All of you are so kind!" She told them as she stood up and took Alex's cloak and headed back down to Dora's house.  
  
Isaac was nearly about to explode as he stood next to the alter. Piers, Felix, Garet, and Isaac's best man Ivan stood right next to him. There was two minutes left until Mia was to come down and....  
"Oh, I'm not sure that I can take this any longer!" Isaac finally told the others as he shut his eyes. "Tell me when it finally starts."  
"Oh, come on!" Garet said as Isaac kept his eyes nailed shut.  
"Are you the one waiting for your bride-to-be to walk up to you and say 'I Do?'"  
"No, but you still need to chill out."  
Piers put his hand on Isaac's shoulder and put a cold aura through his body. Isaac opened his eyes back up and looked at Piers.  
"Thanks."  
Piers nodded silently and smiled, then someone tapped Isaac's shoulder. When Isaac looked over, it was the last person that he thought that he would see besides Mia.  
"Alex?"  
"H-hello Isaac." He replied back nervously.  
"I haven't seen you since the Lighthouse! What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, well, well, I, I just, just-"  
"Calm down, I'm not going to strangle you or anything."  
Alex smiled nervously and took in a deep breath.  
"I wanted to wish you and Mia good luck, and this is my wedding gift to both of you."  
Alex pulled out something made of glass, when Isaac looked closer he found it was he and Mia embracing each other.  
"How did you make that!" Isaac asked as Alex it to him. It was only two inches tall!  
"Well, having the, the GoldenSun can, can come in handy."  
Isaac looked at it more closely, it looked like he had been shrunk and turned into glass himself.  
"How could you...?"  
  
"You use Mars and Venus, mix those two Psynergies together and think of an image and that is what happens. The power, the better it comes out."  
Isaac looked up after Alex finishing speaking, but Alex wasn't there any longer.  
"Did anyone see him leave?" Isaac asked dumbly as he felt a sweat drop trail down his head.  
"No."  
"No."  
"No."  
"No," Piers said. "But the wedding is about to start. Less then three seconds to go."  
Isaac dropped his wedding gift from Alex; Ivan caught it before it was able to fall. Ivan smiled at Isaac and held it up to Isaac. Isaac shook his head.  
"I think that I'll break it from being so nervous."  
Ivan laughed and went back to his spot, safely holding Isaac and Mia's wedding gift with careful hands. He didn't want to drop this.  
Some music started, and Isaac felt his hands go cold. Now he needed some heat.  
Isaac nearly fainted when he saw Mia she was like an angel! He swallowed and smiled nervously at Mia. She smiled nervously back at him, and he swallowed.  
  
Mia smiled nervously at Isaac and then glanced at the trees. Almost instantly she spotted something blue among the trees. She could even see Alex's face; she smiled in relief and looked back at Isaac.  
Mia saw that Isaac looked like he was about to faint as she walked closer to him. But then again, she wanted to.  
But Isaac's face looked like his face was made out of snow he might as well faint!  
Mia finally made up all the way, and now she felt her hands go colder then usual. Her stomach knotted as the pale Isaac stood before her, she could hardly even keep track of what was happening. She knew that she was saying words, but she wasn't that sure of what she was saying. She couldn't really see what was happening, all that she could see was Isaac. Only when the main healer of Vale asked her,  
"Do you Mia, take this man to be your husband?"  
Did she finally snap back into reality.  
"I do." She stammered out of her mouth. Now the Great Healer faced Isaac.  
"Do you Isaac, take this woman to be your wife?"  
"I do." He finally said after a one second silence.  
"You may kiss the bride."  
Mia slowly inched foreword, her lips ready. Isaac did the same, and finally Mia felt Isaac's lips touch hers. His lips were surprisingly warm, and Mia hoped that hers were. When they parted, Isaac looked like he was dead.  
"May you know be named forever, Husband and Wife."  
And right after the Great Healer said that, Isaac fell to the floor. Mia immediately bent over him and touched his forehead. She sighed with relief when she realized that Isaac, the one who had saved the world and stopped it from total destruction, had fainted.  
  
Isaac woke up to a wet cloth on his forehead; he slowly opened his eyes and saw Mia sitting next to him in her wedding gown.  
"Did I faint?" He asked as he looked up at Mia. She smiled and laughed.  
"Yes you did. You scared me! I thought that something horrible had happened to you!" "I fainted? I can't believe that I fainted.... I've faced countless monsters, the Mercury Lighthouse, battle Saturos and Menardi, survived through Kraden's non-stop talking, beat the Fusion Dragon like three times, survived the eruption of Mount Aleph and lit the four lighthouses but I faint after getting married. How can do that?"  
Mia laughed again and wet Isaac's head again.  
"I don't know, but a man at Imil did the same once. In fact, I've wed a lot of men that have fainted."  
"You have?"  
"Yes, I was the main healer at Imil. And the main healer is the one who does the marring. Well, if you know what I mean."  
"I do."  
Mia smiled at Isaac thoughtfully.  
"I'm so glad that you saved me from the Lighthouse Isaac, and that you brought me back here with you. If I hadn't been there at that old man's house to heal him, I might have never met you...."  
Mia bent down and hugged Isaac, and Isaac hugged her back.  
"Thank you...." She whispered into Isaac's chest as she cried, Isaac put his hands through her hair. It was like silk.  
  
Ok! There is the chapter, short, and the wedding sucked, BUT I DON'T CARE! It was an American wedding, I don't know if that's how do it in other countries. But oh well; now you know how they do it here if you don't. And I kind of changed the words to the final actual being married thing because I wanted to be a LITTLE DIFFERENT to make it better.  
  
Sleet: Oh, I want to get married!  
  
Hail: You do?  
  
Sleet: Not to you.  
  
Hail: Why do I even try?  
  
Gust: It will be nice to go back to our masters... I wonder if Mia and Isaac are ever going to get married?  
  
I don't know. I hope that they do! Don't all you my readers?  
  
Princess Viv: Thank you for reading my story and answering my e-mail for online friends. I wish that I could meet you, but we both know that since the online danger AND the fact that we live in different countries that it can never be. But like I've said before, a girl can dream.  
  
Chibi Fizz: Thanks for telling me that it was good ending, I thought that it was kind of a bad way to finish it. Thanks for all of your review that you've gave me!  
  
Shadowranger: Well, I myself didn't want to make everyone in the Lighthouse die but.... I don't know, perhaps my name 'CrypticElf' is more apart of me then I thought. But when I read it, I wanted to start crying! AND I'M THE FREAKING WRITER! How corny is that? Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Raizeru: Now then, only you and two other people voted, is there a reason why people ignore me? T.T Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lord Cynic: Oh, I know what you mean by the whole Alex thing.... I HATE ALEX'S GUTS WITH A PASSION! But I decided that putting him in the story would make it better. And this is another chapter, the after math. I hope that it doesn't make you angry! Thanks for all of reviews! Oh, and what does your name mean?  
  
Navy Blu: It's a bummer that you had to wait two days. I'm usually busy writing that I use up all my time on the computer! When do I get to somewhere with a computer and my mom isn't there to restrict me? Thanks for all of your reviews!  
  
DarkFeenix: Sorry about the bad grammar.... I wish that I wasn't so bad at it! I'm not a master at spelling either. But I'm not as bad as my sister, she's sixteen and she asks me often, "How do you spell there? Like when you say it, 'it was their toy?'" ISN'T THAT JUST SAD? And my writing shows that I'm kind of young? NOOOOO! I wish that it didn't.... I want to become a writer myself! I can write more mature stuff, but this is PG-13, isn't it? It isn't R, I can write R. Not in the sexual way, but in the blood, action... and I think that you get it. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Well, good bye until I write a story that any of you will read.  
  
So Good Bye For Now,  
  
CrypticElf.... 


End file.
